Survivor: Cinnabar Island
by Kaito55
Summary: 18 contestants will try to become sole survivor. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the new season of Survivor!" Says the usual host Lance. "This season we will have 18 contestants battle it out to be title of soul survivor. There will spend 39 days on a new area for to make it to the final 3 to win survivor. This year will be at a new island called Cinnabar Island! Lets see our contestants profiles!" Lance says.

**Jessie**

Age: 25

Occupation: Working for Team Rocket

**Morty**

Age: 45

Occupation: Gym Leader with Ghost type pokemon

**Gary**

Age: 22

Occupation: Professor assistant for Professor Oak.

**Dawn**

Age: 18

Occupation: Coordinator

**Agatha**

Age: 65

Occupation: Elite four with Ghost type pokemon

**Paul**

Age: 19

Occupation: Trainer, trying to become a Champion in some region

**Flint**

Age: 35

Occupation: Elite four with Fire type pokemon

**Brock**

Age: 38

Occupation: Gym leader with Rock type pokemon, trying to become a type pokemon breeder

**Wattson**

Age: 61

Occupation: Gym leader with Electric type pokemon

**Cassidy**

Age: 30

Occupation: Working for Team Rocket

**Aaron**

Age: 27

Occupation: Elite four with Bug type pokemon

**Cynthia**

Age: 24

Occupation: Champion of Sinnoh

**Jasmine**

Age: 24

Occupation: Gym leader with Steel types

**Whitney**

Age: 21

Occupation: Gym leader with Normal types

**May**

Age: 20

Occupation: Coordinator

**Misty**

Age: 28

Occupation: Gym leader with Water types

**Steven**

Age: 38

Occupation: Champion of Hoenn

**Volkner**

Age: 39

Occupation: Gym leader with Electric type

"Now that we have seen our contestants. Let the show begin!" Lance says.

On Cinnabar Island 18 contestants get off their boats and stand in a group. Soon the host, Lance, appears out of the jungle and stands in front of them. As soon as he stands there scanning the contestants the contestants quiet down and look at him.

"Welcome to Survivor!" Lance says.

Everyone cheers.

"Lets get going. I have set up tribes for you guys. The colors are blue and red. Blue tribe is the Sapphire tribe. Red tribe is the Ruby tribe." Lance says.

"Lets pick teams. I will name off the list of people in the Sapphire tribe." Lance says as he pulls out a piece of paper.

"Steven, Cynthia, Misty, May, Dawn, Volkner, Jasmine, Aaron, and Brock." Lance says.

The nine people who were called stand on a blue mat. On the blue mat is the symbol for water pokemon.

"The rest are on the Ruby tribe. Which consists of Agatha, Wattson, Whitney, Gary, Paul, Jessie, Cassidy, Flint, and Morty." Lance says.

The remainder of the contestants stand on a red mat. On the red mat is the fire symbol for pokemon.

"Here's your buffs." Lance says as he tosses a blue bag to Jasmine and a red bag to Agatha. Jasmine and Agatha hand out their buffs to their tribe mates.

"Want a first immunity challenge?" Lance asks.

Every cheers yes.

_Misty in confessional: I can't believe we are already having a immunity challenge. But I feel confident. So I think my team is going to win._

_Whitney in confessional: IMMUNITY ALREADY! I'm scared. But I have to be strong for my tribe._

"Ok. This challenge consist of having three runners, three swimmers, and three solvers. On my right you see in the water three crates floating in the water. Three from each tribe will have to bring the crates with their tribe's color to the shore. As soon as a crate is on the shore three runners will run across the beach near the jungle where they will bring it to three solvers. The solvers will have to open the crates and grab their puzzle pieces and solve their circular puzzle on the area we have for you. The first team to solve their puzzle correctly wins. You guys are play for flint for fire." Lance says as he holds up some flint.

"I'll give you a minute to set up." Lance says.

The tribes start to strategize. At the Sapphire tribe Cynthia starts to help out and take lead.

"Whose good at swimming?" Cynthia asks.

"I'm really good. I'm the fastest in the Kanto region." Misty says.

"I'm pretty good." May says.

"So am I." Dawn adds.

"That's good. Aaron, Brock, and Volkner, can you guys run?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at running." Aaron says.

"We are too. We are good with strength too." Volkner ad Brock say.

"I'll help out with the puzzle Cynthia." Steven says.

"So will I. Puzzles are my thing." Jasmine says.

"Ok. We're good!" Cynthia says.

Everyone on the Sapphire team nods.

Meanwhile at the Ruby tribe.

"I can do puzzles." Agatha says.

"So can I!" Wattson says.

"Paul and I will run." Gary says.

"I'll run too!" Flint says.

"Can I do the puzzle? I can't swim well." Whitney says.

"That just leaves me, Jessie, and Cassidy." Morty says.

"I think we're good." Jessie says.

All nine of the ruby tribe look at Lance and nod saying their ready.

Lance gathers everyone around at they all go to their spots.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Lance shouts.

Misty, May, and Dawn run into the water and start to swim. They are followed by Morty, Jessie, and Cassidy. Misty is the first one to the farthest out crate for her team. She dives under and unties the knot. By the time she goes back up Dawn and May help her swim it to shore. Meanwhile Morty, Jessie, and Cassidy go to the nearest crate and Morty unties the knot. Soon all three of them swim their first crate back to shore.

It's not long before Misty, May, and Dawn get their crate to shore. Then Morty, Cassidy, and Jessie are right behind them.

"Sapphire gets their first crate in! Followed by Ruby!" Lance shouts.

Brock, Aaron, and Volkner start to pick up the crate and run off. Right behind them but going a little slower is Flint, Gary, and Paul. But Brock, Aaron, and Volkner are the first one to bring their crate and run back. After half a minute Paul, Gary, and Flint get their crate to their team and run back.

Cynthia, Jasmine, and Steven start on the puzzle. Steven opens the crate and Cynthia takes the pieces to Jasmine. Jasmine starts on her puzzle. Meanwhile for the Ruby team Wattson opens the crate while Whitney piles the pieces on the puzzle area and helps Agatha.

This process repeats till Sapphire has all their crates. Soon after that Ruby has all their crates. Cynthia, Jasmine, and Steven start to work on the puzzle for Sapphire while Agatha, Wattson, and Whitney work on their puzzle for Ruby. Everyone from Sapphire who swam and ran cheered for their teammates while Ruby did the same.

"I think that piece goes here." Whitney says as she lifts her piece on the stop she was pointing at. It's a perfect fit.

"This one goes here followed by this one." Jasmine says as she commands Cynthia to put her piece in the center as she connects her piece to the bottom of that one.

"Each tribe is almost done with their puzzle!" Lance announces.

"This one goes here and here, wait, no." Wattson says.

"Here, here, and here. That's how it goes." Jasmine says as Cynthia and Steven put their pieces where Jasmine ordered them.

Cynthia had the last piece and puts it in the final spot.

"Lance!" Steven calls.

Lance jogs over to see Sapphire had the puzzle correct.

"Sapphire wins immunity!" he calls out.

The Sapphire solvers cheer while Misty, May, Dawn, Volker, Brock, and Aaron join in and they all jump around in joy. Team Ruby sadly collects together and everyone walks over to their mats. Lance pulls out a statue the shape of Arceus.

"Come get the flint and immunity Sapphire." Lance says.

Jasmine and Cynthia jog up and get their reward. Jasmine takes the immunity statue while Cynthia takes the flint.

"Here's your maps." Lance says as he throws team maps at each tribe member. Aaron catches the map for Sapphire while Paul catches the map for Ruby. "Ruby, I'll be seeing you tonight at tribe council." Lance says.

Everyone opens their maps and follows the map and the tribes go their separate ways.

***Later that day***

Both tribes finish up their shelter building. But the Ruby tribe make some alliances.

"We should make a good majority of the tribe." says Agatha as she stands with Wattson, Gary, Paul, and Whitney.

"Yeah. It's getting late. We should gather everyone up and head to tribal." Whitney says.

"I vote that Cassidy leaves." Wattson adds in.

Everyone agrees. Then they gather the rest of their tribe and gets their stuff and heads out for tribal council.

Sapphire Tribe

Seven of the Sapphire tribe gather up together.

"So we agree that we won't break apart till the top seven?" Cynthia asks.

"Yup." says Jasmine, Dawn, Misty, May, Aaron, and Brock.

"Ok. I wonder who will be voted out tonight." May says.

***Tribal Council***

The Ruby tribe walks into a special building and sees Lance standing there watching them walk in.

"Take a torch and light it up. The fire on your torch means life. Once you have it you torch on fire set it in the spots next to you and take a seat." Lance says.

Everyone does what they are told and sits down.

"So, what do you what happened Cassidy?" Lance asks.

"I think our puzzle people could of done better." Cassidy says.

Agatha gives her an annoyed look.

"What was that look for Agatha?" Lance asks.

"I'm just surprised that she just threw me, Wattson, and Whitney under the bus." Agatha says.

"Get over it peaches." Cassidy says.

"Can we just vote?!" Gary exclaims.

"Why not. Agatha, your up first." Lance says.

Agatha gets up and votes. She writes down a name and shows the camera. It has Cassidy's name on it.

"Sorry Cassidy. But you are a young girl that has no respect. I'm sorry but this game isn't your type of game." Agatha says. She folds her vote and puts it in the jar.

Then Cassidy votes.

Then Jessie.

Then Gary.

Paul.

Wattson.

Whitney.

Morty.

Then finally Flint.

Once Flint sits down Lance announces that he would go tally up the votes.

The Camera goes over Agatha, Cassidy, and Gary's faces. Then Lance shows up with the jar.

"Does anyone have the immunity idol?" Lance asks.

After a minute of silence Lance speaks up again.

"Alright once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council. I'll read the votes." Lances says.

He reaches for a vote. Lance opens the vote and shows it to the tribe "Wattson"

Wattson shows no emotion and Lance moves on.

"Cassidy"

"Cassidy"

"Cassidy"

"Cassidy"

Cassidy just looks away and rolls her eyes. Lance takes out a vote and reads it.

"First person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island is Cassidy." Lance says as she shows his vote.

Cassidy gets up and grabs her torch. Then she walks over to Lance and puts her torch in the area for the torch. Lance takes the cover and puts it over Cassidy's fire.

"The tribe has spoken." Lance says.

Cassidy shrugs it off and leaves the tribal area.

"You guys had an interesting night. But was it right to vote out Cassidy? Well, have a good night guys." Lance says as everyone gets up and leaves the tribal council.

***After Show***

_Cassidy: Well, it sucks I was the first one voted out. At least I was away from those idiots. I can't see a single one win. Or make it to the finale!_

**VOTES:**

Wattson: Cassidy

Cassidy: Jessie, Wattson, Flint, Paul, Gary, Agatha, Morty, Whitney.

_Next time on Survivor!_

The Ruby tribe fight.

"Your suck!" Paul says to Jessie.

"No! You do! You're the one whose a drama queen!" Jessie says.

"STOP!" Whitney says.

The Sapphire tribe gets along.

"To the Sapphire tribe. May we last for awhile!" May says.

"I feel good about this!" Dawn says.

"We are strong!" Misty says.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Survivor!_

Tribes were made. And the Sapphire tribe won!

The Ruby tribe made an alliance.

"We should make a good majority of the tribe." says Agatha as she stands with Wattson, Gary, Paul, and Whitney.

So did the Sapphire tribe.

"So we agree that we won't break apart till the top seven?" Cynthia asks.

"Yup." says Jasmine, Dawn, Misty, May, Aaron, and Brock.

Last night at tribal council. Cassidy was voted out.

"First person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island is Cassidy." Lance says.

Who will be the next person voted out?

**Day 2**

Sapphire Tribe

The tribe sits around the dead camp fire in the fresh morning air. Cynthia and Jasmine get some beans and rice to make while Aaron and Steven start up the fire.

"Hey guys. I know this might be a bad idea but lets open this bottle of pop and celebrate our first win!" Misty says.

"Why not? Open it up!" Steven says as he finishes the fire with Aaron.

Everyone on the tribe grabs holds it up. Misty opens their only bottle of orange pop and pours everyone a glass. As soon as everyone has a glass full May holds up her cup.

"To the Sapphire tribe. May we last for awhile!" May says.

"I feel good about this!" Dawn says.

"We are strong!" Misty says.

Ruby Tribe

The tribe wakes up to Jessie and Paul arguing.

"Your just so weak!" Paul shouts at Jessie.

"No you are! If you were so much faster and stronger we would of won that challenge!" Jessie shouts.

Whitney looks like she is about to cry. Agatha and Morty try to keep her calm.

"You suck!" Paul says to Jessie.

"No! You do! You're the one whose a drama queen!" Jessie says.

"STOP!" Whitney says.

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Whitney.

"You guys just gotta stop! You have too! We all will just keep failing if this keeps happening! So just shut up!" Whitney shouts before running off crying. Agatha follows her to try to calm her down.

"I guess we just have to stop. We have to win. Truce?" Jessie says as she holds out her hand.

"Truce." Paul says as he shakes Jessie's hand

_Jessie in confessional: Muhahaha! Do you actually think that I'm going to be ok with that jerk. He isn't going to get far. He might be the next one out._

Everyone went their own ways to calm down. Agatha keeps trying to calm Whitney down.

"Do you want to vote off Jessie next?" Agatha asks.

"Yes!" Whitney says.

_Whitney in confessional: Jessie is so mean! I can't stand this arguing. It's so tormenting. I just want her gone! For good! The only way I will agree to keeping her around is if we somehow win an immunity challenge!_

Agatha and Whitney meet up with everyone else. Whitney kept getting looks. Whitney just shrugged it off.

"I wonder when we are going to have the next immunity challenge." Gary says.

"Yeah. We need something to cheer this tribe up." Flint says.

Gary thought in his head. "Maybe a alliance with Flint, Paul, and Morty would blindside Whitney and Agatha." Gary was annoyed with Whitney being emotional already and he knew that Agatha would always be on Whitney's side. Gary decided he would do that.

"Hey Flint. Want to form an alliance and add Morty too? We could blindside the whole tribe and vote off Jessie and Whitney and Agatha." Gary offered Flint.

"Sure bud. I'll go get Morty. You can go get Paul." Flint says.

Flint went to get Morty. Gary finds Paul and all four guys meet up in a small part of the jungle.

"Lets form an alliance. Just us guys. We'll vote off Jessie next, Then Agatha, then Whitney. Later we might add Wattson if we make it to the tribe merge." Gary says.

"I agree." Paul says.

"So do I." Morty says.

"Lets get going on this. We can do it." Flint says.

Once they separate Gary pulls Paul to the side.

"We so are going to be the finalist." he says.

"Yeah. Blindsiding Agatha's group and this group is going to be easy. The other tribe will be surprise too. Finals here we come." Paul says.

Gary and Paul shake hands. They know that their evil plan is going to fall into place.

Sapphire tribe

Cynthia and Jasmine check for tree mail. Nothing. So while they head back they start to talk.

"Lets set up a duo group. Just us two. In the Finale. I think we can do it. With out smarts we can make it to the finale." Cynthia says.

Jasmine looks over at Cynthia. "I think that would be a good idea. Yeah, in a way I don't like it cuz I like so many people in our alliance but there can only be the final two." Jasmine says.

"Lets shake hands on it." Cynthia says as she holds out her hand.

Jasmine shakes her hands.

Meanwhile, with Aaron and Brock, they try to make out a strategy.

"I like our alliance but I feel we should vote out either Volkner or Steven. Mostly Steven though. He is really smart and athletic." Aaron says.

"Yeah. Lets bring it up with the girls and see if they like the idea." Brock says.

Brock and Aaron find Cynthia, May, Dawn, Misty, and Jasmine and they talk strategy.

"Aaron and I discussed this and would like to vote out Steven if we lose immunity." Brock says.

"Why Steven though?" Misty asks.

"Because he is really smart and athletic. He could be a problem if he makes it to the merge." Aaron explains.

"You got a point there. I agree." Cynthia says.

"I do too." Jasmine says.

"I guess I do too." Misty says.

"I do." May says.

"Dawn?" Misty asks.

"Yes. Once I actually think about it yes. He has to go. I'm in." Dawn says.

"Ok. Next tribal council for us it's going to be Steven." Aaron says.

Meanwhile. Steven and Volkner talk.

"Who do you want to vote out?" Volkner asks Steven.

"I would like to vote out Dawn. For some reason she seems the weakest to me." Steven says.

"I'll go with that deal?" Volkner asks.

"Deal." Steven says.

**Day 3**

Ruby Tribe

Whitney runs into the tribe with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Tree mail!" she jumps around.

"What does it say?" Agatha says.

Whitney reads the mail. "All it says is to meet up in the jungle. We have a reward challenge." Whitney says.

"Ok. Let's go." Gary says.

Everyone gets ready and heads towards the reward challenge.

Sapphire Tribe

The Sapphire tribe walks in to find that there is a huge pile of coconuts and on each side of the area are to nets connected by ropes and the rope goes up around a pull through a hole and there is little blocks in the ground. Two on each side. Once they stand on their mat they see Lance and the Ruby tribe walk in.

"Sapphire take a look at the new Ruby tribe. Cassidy voted out last tribal council." Lance says.

The Sapphire tribe looks at the Ruby tribe. They really didn't realize who Cassidy was till they seen one less person. Then everyone looks at Lance.

"Ok. Lets get started. Two of your teammates will have to hold up nets while the other six will shoot coconuts into the other teams nets. The first team to have their people holding up their net wins. For a reward the winning tribe will get a tarp because it looks like starting tonight rain is going to be the main weather. Sapphire. You have an extra member to hold out. I let you strategize." Lance says.

The sapphire tribe talks. The decide that Jasmine is going to sit out.

Soon teams get ready.

"I'll hold on." says Brock for the Sapphire tribe.

"So will I." Steven says.

"Ok. The rest of us will shoot." Aaron says.

"I'll be one of the people who hold on." Gary says.

"So will I." Paul says.

"Are we ready?" Lance says.

"Yes." Everyone says.

"Ok. Get to your spots." Everyone goes to their spots. Brock and Steven each hold up a net while Gary and Paul hold up the other net. Jasmine sits out and the other contestants get ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Lance says.

Everyone grabs a coconut and sprints off. Cynthia was the first one there. She shoots her coconut and it makes it in Gary's net.

"Everyone. Shoot at Gary's net!" Cynthia says.

Volkner, Misty, Dawn, May, and Aaron all shoot at Gary's net. They all make it.

Meanwhile. The Ruby tribe keeps throwing their coconuts at Sapphire nets and keeps missing. Agatha was the first one to make it in. Soon after that they all start to make some.

"This is getting a little heavy." Brock says to Steven.

"Don't think about it." Steven says.

Out of no where… BOOM!

Everyone looks at Gary and they see his net full of coconuts almost all the way to the top.

BOOM! Brocks net falls.

"Come on Steven you can do it!" Jasmine says.

The Sapphire tribe keeps throwing and making all their shots in Paul's net. While the Ruby tribe throws at Steven's net. They both get heavy. But Ruby keeps missing a little more than Sapphire.

"I'm sorry." Paul says as he lets go and let's his net fall.

"Sapphire wins reward!"

"YES!" Steven says as he drops his net.

The Sapphire tribe cheers and takes their tarp. Then they leave.

"I got nothing for you Ruby head back to camp." Lance says.

The Ruby tribe leaves.

Sapphire Tribe

It starts to get dark. So Cynthia and Aaron finish up putting up the tarp over their shelter to keep dry. Soon everyone is under the tarp and in their spots.

"Lets keep this winning streak going and win next immunity!" Jasmine says.

"We will! We are strong!" Steven says.

Soon everyone gets somewhat comfortable and fall asleep early for next immunity.

**Day 4**

Sapphire Tribe

Steven and Volkner check tree mail and see that they have an immunity challenge. So they wake up everyone.

"We got an immunity challenge to go to. Lets get going." Steven says.

_Steven in confessional: I am so the leader of this tribe. I think I have a good shot a winning._

_Cynthia in confessional: I hope we win! I don't want to go to tribal council._

_Misty in confessional: Oh it on! I can't wait!_

The Sapphire tribe leaves for the immunity challenge.

Ruby Tribe

The Ruby tribe walks in and sees that Sapphire is already there holding the Arceus immunity statue. They see Lance and look at what they have to do.

"Alright Sapphire I will take immunity back." Lance says as he takes the immunity statue. Then he sets it back on a little podium next to him. "Immunity is back up for grabs." Lance says.

"For this immunity your going two of you guys will have to dig for three axes in these three pits. Once you set them on the table the next three will have to chop down three ropes to open a door. The final three will have to run past the door and answer the questions I have for them. Each one has a question. The first team to answer the questions first wins immunity. For a reward you win fishing gear which will be at your tribe when you get there. Strategize and Sapphire. You have an extra person to sit out." Lance says.

"I'll sit out." Dawn says.

"Ok." Misty agrees.

"I'll sit out Lance." Dawn says.

"I'll dig." Brock says.

"So will I." Steven says.

"I'll chop." May says.

"So will I." Misty says.

"I'll be one of the people to answer the questions." Jasmine says.

"I'll answer too." Cynthia.

"I'll chop." Volkner says.

"I'll answer then." Aaron says.

"Ok we got this." Misty says.

Meanwhile. The Ruby tribe strategies.

"I'll dig." Jessie says.

"I'll chop." Gary says.

"I will chop too." Paul says.

"I'll answer questions." Agatha says.

"I'll answer too!" Whitney says.

"I'll chop." Flint says.

"I'll dig." Morty says.

"That leaves me to answer the question!" Wattson says.

"Lets win so we can catch up to Sapphire." Morty says.

"Lets get going tribes. To your spots." Lance says. "For digging we have Jessie and Morty for Ruby and Steven and Brock for Sapphire. For chopping we have Gary, Paul, and Flint for Ruby and May, Misty, and Volkner for Sapphire. Finally for the questions we have Agatha, Wattson, and Whitney for Ruby and Cynthia, Jasmine, and Aaron for Sapphire. Survivors ready? Go!" Lance says.

Jessie uses her hands and digs at a alarming rate is the first one to get an ax. Steven and Brock get their after her. But by the Morty gets his first one out Jessie is already done with the second one. Following them slowly is Steven and Brock digging together to get their final ax.

Gary, Paul, and Flint chop down rope while May, Misty, and Volkner chop down rope too. Gary, Paul, and Flint finish first and Agatha, Wattson, and Whitney follow through. Not long Sapphire's door drops and Cynthia, Aaron, and Jasmine go to their questions.

Cynthia's question was, "What is Agatha's top pokemon?"

Agatha's question was, "What type of trainer is Aaron?"

Jasmine's question was, "Where is the Championship held at in Hoenn?"

Aaron's question was, "Who was the first person voted out?"

Wattson's question was, "What can change types without evolving?"

Whitney's question was, "Which Johto gym leader uses Kingdra?"

They all think their questions. Cynthia answers her first.

"It is Gengar!" She says.

"Correct." Lance says.

Next was Agatha.

"Aaron is a Bug trainer." Agatha says with confidence.

"Correct." Lance says.

"Ever Grand City!" Jasmine says.

"Correct." Lance says.

"Clair!" Whitney says.

"Correct."

"No pokemon can change types without evolving!" Wattson says.

"Incorrect. Ok. If Aaron gets his wrong. I'm going to have to switch your guy's questions. But if Aaron gets it correct. Sapphire wins." Lance says.

Aaron thinks hard.

"Come on Aaron!" Dawn shouts.

"It was Cassidy who was voted out first?" Aaron asks.

"Correct! Sapphire wins Immunity again!" Lance says.

The Sapphire tribe cheers while the Ruby tribe just sits there. Wattson looks down in disbelief.

"Wattson. The answer was Arcues. With the plates the pokemon owns." Lance says.

"Ohh!" Wattson says.

The tribes get in their spots.

"Alright Sapphire. Come get the immunity idol." Lance says.

Dawn walks up and take the Arcues statue. Then she runs back to her tribe. The tribe claps and they walk away.

"Be seeing you guys tonight." Lance says to the Ruby tribe as they head out.

Ruby Tribe

The Ruby tribe gets together. They only have an hour to go before tribal council.

"I think we should vote off Flint." Agatha says.

"Agree." Paul says.

"What about Jessie?" Whitney whines.

"She was strong in the challenge. I don't want her gone." Paul says.

"Same here." Gary says.

"Fine. I agree." Whitney says.

The rest agree. Gary and Paul leave and they meet up with Flint and Morty.

"Whitney. Gone." Paul says.

"Agree." Flint says.

Morty and Gary agree.

Soon everyone gets their stuff and heads to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

When the Ruby tribe gets to tribal council they do the usual and sit down.

"So, Another loss, what do you think Whitney?" Lance asks.

"I think we could of done better. But some where just to weak and didn't care." Whitney says.

"How are you feeling Gary?" Lance asks.

"Pretty confident. I don't think we all have nothing to say but vote." Gary says.

"Is that true?" Lance says.

Everyone says yes.

"Ok. Flint your up." Lance says.

Everyone votes. After Flint was Gary, then Paul, Morty, Agatha, Whitney, Wattson, and finally Jessie.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says.

Lance counts the vote and comes back to the group. "Anyone wants to play the hidden immunity island?" Lance asks.

No one responses. "Ok, once the votes are read the decision is final and the person is asked to leave the tribal council I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"Flint." Lance says. Flint looks up in shock.

"Whitney." Lance says. Whitney starts to tear up.

"Flint."

"Whitney."

"Flint."

"Whitney."

"Whitney."

"Second person voted out of Survivor is Whitney." Lance says as he shows the last vote.

Whitney starts to cry and she gets up. She gets her torch and puts it in the spot she's suppose to.

"Whitney. The tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out her flame.

"Kick Sapphire but guys. I'm rooting for some of you guys." Whitney says as she leaves the area.

"Well, you guys lost another person. But was it the right one? Head back to camp." Lance says.

The Ruby tribes get up and take their torches and leave.

***After Show***

_Whitney: I thought I could of done better but I guess I was to weak. But I had a lot of fun and hope that people like Agatha hang in there and win. I will return when I get a chance too!_

**Votes:**

Whitney: Jessie, Flint, Paul, Gary, and Morty.

Flint: Agatha, Wattson, Whitney

_Next time on Survivor!_

The Sapphire tribe start to fight!

"Your not leader stop acting like it!"

"You don't know that I am the strongest player out here!"

The Ruby tribe struggle too!

"What happened!?"

"It wasn't Whitney's time to go!"

"I found the immunity idol!

There is also an injury!

"Do I have to be pulled out?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to be." Lance says.

"But…But no! I refuse!"

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on Survivor!_

The Ruby tribe was fighting!

"Your just so weak!" Paul shouts at Jessie.

"No you are! If you were so much faster and stronger we would of won that challenge!" Jessie shouts.

Whitney looks like she is about to cry. Agatha and Morty try to keep her calm.

"You suck!" Paul says to Jessie.

"No! You do! You're the one whose a drama queen!" Jessie says.

"STOP!" Whitney says.

A few of the Ruby tribe members have a secret alliance.

Flint went to get Morty. Gary finds Paul and all four guys meet up in a small part of the jungle.

"Lets form an alliance. Just us guys. We'll vote off Jessie next, Then Agatha, then Whitney. Later we might add Wattson if we make it to the tribe merge." Gary says.

"I agree." Paul says.

"So do I." Morty says.

"Lets get going on this. We can do it." Flint says.

The Sapphire tribe thinks they have a top two.

"Lets set up a duo group. Just us two. In the Finale. I think we can do it. With out smarts we can make it to the finale." Cynthia says.

Jasmine looks over at Cynthia. "I think that would be a good idea. Yeah, in a way I don't like it cuz I like so many people in our alliance but there can only be the final two." Jasmine says.

"Lets shake hands on it." Cynthia says as she holds out her hand.

Jasmine shakes her hands.

Sapphire won immunity. And Whitney was the next person voted out.

"Whitney. The tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out her flame.

16 People are left. Who will be the next one voted out?

**Day 4 - Night**

Ruby Tribe

The Ruby tribe gets back to camp.

_Agatha in confessional: I guess we got blindsided badly. It looks like all the guys except Wattson are in an alliance. I think we are in trouble._

_Gary in confessional: This was so easy. Agatha got blindsided and now she is going home next. Or maybe Wattson first. I don't know. But either way I am running this game._

**Day 5**

Sapphire Tribe

Cynthia and Jasmine were in the nice warm waters of the island talking strategy.

"I think Steven should go." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. He's more stronger than Volkner." Jasmine says.

"Yeah. But if it just comes down to us seven somehow. Who will go next?" Cynthia asks.

"I think Brock. He's kinda out there." Jasmine says.

"Ok." Cynthia says as she falls into the water.

Meanwhile. Brock and Steven argue at camp.

"You can stop acting like a big shot." Brock says.

"I'm not. You just weak compared to me." Steven says.

"Your not leader stop acting like it!" Brock shouts.

"You don't know that I am the strongest player out here!" Steven shouts back.

"You don't know what your talking about don't you know that your at the bottom of the tribe!" Brock shouts as everyone gathers.

"No, I'm running the tribe. And this game!" Steven shouts.

"Break it up!" Volkner says as he steps in and separates the two.

"Whatever." Brock says as he storms off.

"This isn't good." Dawn says.

"I hope we don't lose because of this." May says.

"I don't know. I guess we are not as tight as we thought we were." Misty says.

"I think we're in trouble." Aaron says.

Ruby Tribe

Agatha walks around really annoyed. She knows that she as to find that immunity idol. She walks into the jungle and checks the area. She checks in a log, no. She checks up in a tree, no. she checks under a rock, no. she repeats this process till she looks at a funny tree. She reaches her hand up into the tree and feels cloth. She grabs it and opens it up.

"Congratulations! You found the immunity idol! Play it wisely." Agatha reads.

The charm is a miniature stature of Shaymin that is all green.

"I found the immunity idol!" Agatha exclaims.

She walks back to her tribe. But when she gets there Gary, Paul, Flint, and Morty just look at her.

"It sucks your going next." Paul says.

"No, I won't. I have the will power to make it." Agatha says.

"Yeah. Like what Whitney had?" Paul teases.

Agatha leaves. Paul laughs at her. Wattson walks into the area. Agatha is at a tree mumbling to herself.

"What happened!?" Wattson exclaims.

"It wasn't Whitney's time to go!" Agatha shouts.

"Get over it." Paul says.

"Just stop arguing!" Morty shouts. "The reason why we keep losing is because we just argue over and over and over. Lets just shut it and move one!" Morty says.

"Ok." Paul says.

_Jessie in confessional: I was gone for five minutes and we had another argument. I think we won't last long. But I'm in a good spot. Paul and Agatha are just throwing themselves on the chopping block._

**Day 6**

Ruby Tribe

Jessie walks back into camp. "We got a reward challenge to go to!" she says.

Everyone gets up and gets ready. As soon they get to the reward challenge the Sapphire tribe walks in at the same time.

"Sapphire. Take a look at the new Ruby tribe. Whitney voted out last tribal council." Lance says.

Sapphire realizes that it was the small pink haired girl that is gone. Once they realize that they look over at Lance and nod.

"Ok. For the reward challenge you guys are going to do a small relay. First one climbs up a rope on the other side. Second one will have to solve a snake puzzle. The third one will have to dig for an ax and chop down three ropes. After the three ropes are cut. The fourth person will have climb up to the top of that platform and jump down into the ropes. Then they get off and tag the next person, who will take a bag of coconuts and climb across a balance beam. The sixth person will shot three coconuts into a net. Then the final person presses a button to release their team flag. Winners get comfort for their camp." Lance says.

Everyone immediately strategies. Dawn and Jasmine sit out again. Then everyone goes to their spots.

"For the first part we have May and Paul, second is Cynthia and Agatha, third part is Misty and Jessie. Fourth part is Brock and Flint, fifth part is Steven and Morty. Sixth part is Volkner and Gary. Final part is Steven and Wattson. Survivor's ready. Go!"

May and Paul climb up a rope and jump on the other side. But Paul was a little stronger. Next part was Agatha and Cynthia. They each try to solve their snake puzzles. Agatha had a lead and kept it. She is the first one to finish. Followed by Cynthia. Jessie and Misty start to dig but Jessie finishes first and chops down their rope. Then Misty does the same but not as fast as Jessie. Next part is Flint and Brock. Flint runs up the platform and jumps down. Brock does the same but he had his wrist first down and when he lands everyone hears a crack sound.

"AHH!" Brock screams as he holds his wrist.

"Challenge over. Medical!" Lance shouts.

Out of no where Nurse Joy walks in and helps Brock.

After a few minutes of silence Lance asks Joy what's up.

"He fractured his wrist. There is no way he can go on." Joy says.

"Do I have to be pulled out?" Brock asks.

"I'm sorry, but you have to be." Lance says.

"But…But no! I refuse!" Brock says.

"You have no say. I'm sorry." Lance says.

Joy has a few people help her take him out to a helicopter to take him to the nearest hospital.

"Ok. Because Brock was pulled from the challenge and out of the game we are just going to end this and wait for tomorrow's immunity." Lance says.

Everyone nods and they leave for their camps.

Sapphire Tribe

"It sucks Brock left." Cynthia says.

"Not really. One less obnoxious person around." Steven says.

"He's next." Jasmine says.

"I agree." Misty says.

"Diffidently." Dawn says.

"Yup. He's a goner." May says.

"Ok." Cynthia says.

Ruby Tribe

"Poor Brock. That must of hurt." Agatha says.

"Yeah. I wish him the best luck. The only good side is that we are a little farther in the game" Wattson says.

"Yeah." Agatha says.

_Agatha in confessional: It sucks for Brock and for the Sapphire tribe. But I think this helps us a little more. Brock looked like a strong player and he was what I saw of him so I think it does give us a little edge._

**Day 7**

Ruby Tribe

"We've got a challenge to go to!" Agatha announces.

"Lets go then!" Gary says in excitement.

_Gary in confessional: If we lose, Agatha is sure going home. But I think with Brock gone I feel that we will win._

When the Ruby tribe gets there they see the Sapphire tribe already there.

"Ok Sapphire hand it over." Lance says as May gives the immunity statue to Lance.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge you will have to run as a group through an obstacle course. The first tribe to have all their teammates on the final mat wins immunity. If you win Sapphire you get comfort. If you win Ruby you get flint, comfort, and a tarp." Lance says.

"But, Sapphire has an extra member to sit out." Lance says.

"I'll sit out." Jasmine says.

"Alright. Get ready guys." Lance says.

Everyone goes to the starting mat. "Survivors ready? Go!" Lance shouts.

The Sapphire tribe runs but Jessie and Flint from the Ruby tribe are the fastest and make it through just a first stretch of clear land. But Aaron from Sapphire was up with them. The Ruby tribe was first there so they move on to the second part. Which is crawling under some bars in mud. They start and Agatha and Wattson slow down a bit. But right behind Ruby is the Sapphire tribe making their way in. They pass Wattson and Agatha. But Dawn slightly falls behind.

May goes back to help Dawn but by the time they get back Ruby is on their final part of the challenge. Which is untying knots to release a bridge made out of bamboo to the final mat. The Sapphire tribe starts but Ruby has Agatha and Flint to do the knots. They do them really fast and Ruby is the first one with their bridge done. Ruby runs though and is the first one to their mat.

"Ruby wins immunity!" Lance says.

Then Sapphire's bridge falls.

"Yay! We finally won!" Jessie cheers.

"Lets go get our stuff!" Paul says.

Everyone goes to get their winnings and they leave.

"Sapphire. I have nothing for you. Head back to camp. Be seeing you for your first tribal council." Lance.

The Sapphire tribe leaves.

Ruby Tribe

The Ruby tribe walks in all happy and everything.

_Agatha in confessional: I'm glad we won. I don't have to worry for a few days._

"I wonder whose going home tonight?" Morty says.

"Probably Dawn." Paul says.

"Or Jasmine." Gary says.

Sapphire Tribe

Volkner and Steven get together to talk.

"Dawn." Volkner says.

"Yes." Steven says.

Meanwhile, with Jasmine, Cynthia, May, Aaron, Dawn, and Misty also meet up together.

"Steven still?" May asks.

"I am voting for him." Cynthia says.

" I am too." Misty and Dawn say at the same time.

"Ok. It's getting time to go." Aaron says.

The tribe gets ready and they leave for their first tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

The Sapphire tribe walks into Tribal Council. They each grab a torch while Lance says to light it up and the flame represents their lift.

"Tough loss. Right Aaron?" Lance asks.

"Yeah. It was unexpecting. But it just happened." Aarons says.

"Was their tension at camp Dawn?" Lance asks Dawn.

"Not really. It was quiet I think we all know who is going home tonight." Dawn says.

"Who do you think it is May?" Lance asks May.

"I guess we'll find out tonight." May says.

"Ok. Time to vote. Misty. Your up." Lance says.

Misty goes votes. Then Dawn, then May. Next was Cynthia and Jasmine. Aaron goes up and he writes Steven's name down.

"I'm sorry. But your acting arrogant. This is also for Brock." Aaron says.

Steven and Volkner vote. Then they return to their seats.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says.

The camera bounces between Steven and Dawn's faces. Finally Lance appears.

"Anyone want to play the hidden immunity idol?" Lance asks.

Everyone looks around and no one says anything.

"Alright, when the votes are read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the tribal council. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

He pulls out a vote and shows it to everyone.

"Dawn." he says. Dawn's face nods.

"Dawn."

"Steven." Steven looks up and is really surprised.

"Steven."

"Steven."

"Steven."

"Third person voted out of Survivor is Steven. That's the majority please bring up your torch." Lance says.

Steven grabs his torch and brings is to Lance. Lance puts out his flame.

"Steven, the tribe has spoken." Lance says.

Steven leaves tribal council. Then Lance speaks up.

"Was it wise to vote out Steven. Lets find out head back to camp." Lance says.

The Sapphire tribe takes their stuff and leaves.

***After Show***

_Steven: I thought I was the leader and a stronger player. But I realize that I'm not and it looks like Cynthia and Jasmine are. I wish the best of luck to Sapphire because their going to need it._

**Votes:**

Dawn: Volkner, Steven

Steven: Cynthia, Aaron, Jasmine, Dawn, May, Misty.

_Next time on Survivor!_

Volkner thinks up of a plan to save himself.

"I gotta find that immunity idol."

But is he too late?

"I got it! I found it! I'm diffidently going to make it to the finale without any troubles."

The Ruby Tribe settle down.

"I think we can keep this winning streak."

"Yeah. We can."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on Survivor!_

Brock was injured and pulled out of the game!

"He fractured his wrist. There is no way he can go on." Joy says.

"Do I have to be pulled out?" Brock asks.

"I'm sorry, but you have to be." Lance says.

"But…But no! I refuse!" Brock says.

"You have no say. I'm sorry." Lance says.

Ruby wins immunity for the first time!

"Ruby wins immunity!" Lance says.

Then Sapphire's bridge falls.

"Yay! We finally won!" Jessie cheers.

At Tribal Council. Steven was voted out.

"Third person voted out of Survivor is Steven. That's the majority please bring up your torch." Lance says.

14 are left. Who will be the next one voted out!

**Day 7- Night**

The Sapphire tribe makes it back from Tribal Council.

"I think it's time for bed." May yawns out.

"Yeah." Dawn agrees.

_Volkner in confessional: I gotta find that immunity idol. Without it I am next if we lose again. I just gotta figure this all out. I'll search for it tomorrow. It's too dark to look and it will look to suspicious to go out and look for it now._

**Day 8**

Ruby Tribe

Paul, Morty, Gary, and Flint talk to Wattson.

"Lets vote out Agatha next. Jessie is too strong to vote out." Paul says.

"Yeah. But Wattson. We would like for you go join out alliance." Morty says.

"I'm in a tough spot. Sure. I'll go with Agatha next." Wattson says.

What the guys don't know is Agatha and Jessie see them talking.

_Agatha in confessional: That old jerk! Wattson is going down. But then again I can't blame him. I guess Jessie and I just have to come up with something. Oh wait. I have the immunity idol! Ahahaha!_

_Jessie in confessional: It looks like all the guys are in a alliance. Oh well. It sounds like they will vote out Agatha next because I'm too strong in challenges. If we lose another immunity challenge. Bye-bye Agatha!_

_Flint in confessional: I'm glad that Wattson is with us. We have a majority of 5-2. We are so going to get the girls out. But I would like to vote out Wattson before Jessie because Jessie is way stronger than Wattson._

Agatha and Jessie meet up.

"Jessie can I trust you?" Agatha asks.

"Yes. It's not like I have a choice. We've got to stick together with those guys." Jessie says.

"I got the hidden immunity idol." Agatha says as she pulls it out to show Jessie.

"Oh! So, who do you want out first?" Jessie says.

"I'm thinking Flint." Agatha says.

"Yeah. He is the fastest and strongest in our tribe. I'm with you." Jessie says as she shakes Agatha's hand.

_Jessie in confessional: Oh my god! Agatha had the hidden immunity idol all along! All I got to do is stick with her! Then blind side her. I would blindside her now but I need Flint out of the way. So look out Flint._

_Agatha in confessional: I'm glad Jessie is on my side. We so got this in the bag._

Sapphire Tribe

The whole Sapphire tribe sits in the shelter while Misty and Dawn cook up rice and beans.

_Cynthia in confessional: I think that Volkner is going to go for the immunity idol. I got to go find it._

"Jasmine. Lets go look for tree mail." Cynthia says.

"Ok." Jasmine says.

Jasmine and Cynthia leave to look for tree mail. Half way there Cynthia stops Jasmine.

"We are not looking for tree mail." Cynthia says.

"What?" Jasmine says.

"We are looking for the hidden immunity idol. Volkner must be thinking about looking for it because he is the outsider." Cynthia says.

"Ok." Jasmine says.

Both the girls go into the jungle to look. They both look the best they can.

Meanwhile. Back at camp. Volkner stirs things up.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Cynthia and Jasmine so long. They must be looking for the immunity idol." Volkner says as he gets up and leaves.

_May in confessional: I think that if Cynthia and Jasmine are looking for the immunity idol I don't are. As long as they find it before Volkner. _

_Dawn in confessional: I know Volkner is searching for the immunity idol. It's plain and simple._

_Aaron in confessional: I hope Cynthia and Jasmine find that immunity idol. But in a way I don't think that because when we get rid of Volkner they are the main leaders and they might get rid of me next._

Volkner goes into the Jungle to look for the immunity idol. But Cynthia and Jasmine keep searching too.

"Jasmine. Can you help me up?" Cynthia asks.

"Sure." Jasmine says as she helps Cynthia up.

Cynthia checks in a tree and she finds some cloth. She grabs it and jumps down. She shows Jasmine and she opens the cloth up. They find a small green Shaymin charm and a note that says, 'Congratulations! You found the hidden immunity idol."

"Oh my god! We found it!" Jasmine says.

"I know! Lets go tell everyone!" Cynthia says.

Cynthia and Jasmine gather up Aaron, Dawn, May, and Misty.

"We found it. Volkner is out for sure!" Cynthia says as she shows everyone the idol.

"Yes! It's going to work for us!" Aaron says.

"We are unstoppable now." Dawn says.

_Volkner in confessional: I just saw everyone cheer and hold up a green charm. Looks like they found the idol. I guess I'm next. Oh well. Maybe I can get lucky and we win next immunity challenge._

**Day 9**

Ruby Tribe

"We have an reward challenge to go to!" Jessie announces as she walks in from tree mail.

"Lets get going." Agatha says.

Everyone gets ready and leaves.

_Reward challenge_

Both tribes walk into a arena looking area. They see Lance and they all face him.

"Ruby tribe. Take a look at the new Sapphire tribe with Steven voted out last Tribal Council." Lance says.

Agatha scans the tribe and quickly looks at Lance.

"Alright. For today's reward. You each pick two guys and a girl to hold up a bar. With that each team picks someone to add weights to an opponents team. The team to have all three people drop the pole loses. For a reward, there will be fresh burgers, fried, soda, and ice cream. I'll give you a minute to strategize." Lance says.

"I'll carry weights." Misty says.

"I will too." Volkner and Aaron say.

"I'll carry weights." Jessie says.

"I'll do so too." Wattson says.

"So will I." Morty says.

"Ok. Lets get ready." Lance says.

Everyone gets in their spots.

"Ok. Survivors ready? Good. Now Sapphire choose someone to add weight too." Lance says.

"I think we should start off by adding all weight to Morty." Cynthia says.

"Ok. I agree." Dawn says.

Everyone else agrees.

"We want to say Morty!" Cynthia says.

The weight is added to Morty.

"Ok. Ruby?" Lance asks.

"Misty!" Agatha shouts.

Then it keeps bouncing between Misty and Morty. Then finally it's Sapphire's turn again.

"Morty!" May says.

Morty can't take the weight and he drops.

"Misty!" Gary says.

Misty takes on weight and drops too.

"Jessie!" Cynthia says.

"Aaron!" Paul says.

Then it bounces between Aaron and Jessie. With each having 150 pounds Jessie drops.

"Darn!" Jessie says.

"Aaron!" Agatha says.

Aaron take the weight and stays strong. But almost loses balance.

"Wattson!" Jasmine says.

"Aaron!" Flint says.

Aaron takes the weight and breaths out.

"Wattson!" Jasmine says again.

"Aaron!" Flint says.

Aaron drops his weight. "That's freaking heavy." Aaron says.

Its down to just Wattson and Volkner. Both teams put weight on both of them. Soon Volkner has 190 pounds and Wattson has 210 pounds. But when Sapphire adds weight to Wattson he drops with weight.

"Sapphire wins reward!" Lance says.

"Yummy!" Dawn says.

"I can't wait!" Misty says.

"I haven't had a burger in forever!" May says.

"Sapphire. The burgers are waiting for you." Lance says.

The Sapphire tribe practically bolts for their tribe.

"Ruby. I have nothing for you." Lance says.

Then Ruby tribe leaves.

Sapphire tribe

The Sapphire tribe makes it to camp to find burgers all over the place. They all make their burgers and start to eat.

"Lets hope we win tomorrow!" Dawn says between bites.

"I know! We could use another victory!" Cynthia says.

"We are so on top of this game!" May says as she grabs her second burger.

Ruby tribe

The Ruby tribe walks in and they sit down.

"I hope we win tomorrow." Jessie says.

"Yeah. If not sorry, but Agatha. Your going." Flint says.

Agatha looks down.

_Agatha in confessional: We'll see about that Flint. We'll just see._

_Jessie in confessional: Flint is to cocky. Even for me. Your are so going home next. _

Agatha and Jessie meet up.

"Flint is next. No matter what." Jessie says.

"Yup. I agree. But it depends on what tomorrow holds." Agatha says.

**Day 10**

Sapphire Tribe

"Tree mail! Immunity challenge!" May shouts.

"We so got this!" Volkner says.

"Lets be on our way!" Jasmine says.

The Sapphire tribe leaves for the challenge.

_Immunity Challenge_

Both tribes walk in. Like usual, the Sapphire Tribe gives the Arceus statue to Lance and Lance looks at everyone.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. For immunity all you guys have to answer a question. The first team to get to five wins." Lance says.

Everyone gets to their spots.

"Ok. The question is…. Who is the lead Elite Four member for Johto region?" Lance says.

"I think it's Karen." Cynthia says for Sapphire.

"It's Bruno." Wattson says for Ruby.

Both tribes say their answers.

"Karen is correct." Lance says.

"Sapphire 1, Ruby 0." Lance says.

"Next one. Which gym leader has a Lucario?" Lance asks.

"Meylene." Cynthia and Dawn say at the same time.

"Meylene." Agatha says.

Both tribes say their answers.

"Both are correct!" Lance says.

Sapphire 2, Ruby 1.

"Ok. Two part question. If you get both parts correct you get two points. Ok. What normal type pokemon turns into a water type with a water stone?" Lance asks.

"Eevee with Vaporaon." Misty says.

"Eevee with Vaporaon." Gary says.

Both teams say their answers.

"Correct. Sapphire 4, Ruby 3. This could be game point. So here we go. What pokemon is in the Distortion World?" Lance asks.

"Giratina." Cynthia says.

"Are you sure it isn't Arceus?" Dawn asks.

"I studied mythology. Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia are three main dragons in different world. It's Giratina." Cynthia says.

"Arceus." Gary says.

"No, its Giratina." Agatha says.

"Its Arceus." Gary says.

The tribes say their answers. Sapphire said Giratina, Ruby said Arceus.

"Sapphire is correct! Sapphire wins immunity!" Lance says.

Sapphire cheers. Then they take immunity and leave.

"Ruby. I'll be seeing you tonight." Lance says as Ruby leaves.

Ruby Tribe

The Ruby tribe splits into two groups.

"Agatha." Gary says.

Morty, Flint, Wattson, and Paul agree.

"Flint." Agatha and Jessie say.

"Yes. I'll play the hidden immunity idol." Agatha says.

"Ok. Lets gather everyone around." Jessie says.

Everyone gets ready and leaves for Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The Ruby tribe walks in and puts their torches on fire. Then they sit in their usual spots. Lance looks at them and thinks which on to ask first.

"Gary. Who do you think is going home tonight?" Lance asks.

"It's Agatha. Her and Jessie are the outcasts of this group and Jessie is stronger so Agatha is going home." Gary says.

"I will not. I think that someone else is going home." Agatha says wisely.

"Are you sure about that?" Gary asks.

"Lets just vote and find out." Agatha says.

"Ok. I guess it's time to vote. Jessie, your up." Lance says.

Jessie votes. You see her put Flints name down. She shows it to the camera.

"Sorry. But you just got to go." Jessie says.

Jessie sits down. Agatha votes. Then soon everyone else votes. The final voter was Gary.

"AGATHA!" Gary shouts while writing her name.

Gary sits down at his spot. "I'll go tally the votes!" Lance says.

The camera focuses on Gary and Agatha. You can just tell there's a lot of tension. Then Lance comes in and asks, "Anyone want to play the hidden immunity idol?"

"I will." Agatha says as she pulls out the idol and gives it to Lance.

"All votes against Agatha will not count. So once the decision is read the person voted out is asked to leave Tribal Council and is out for good. I'll read the votes." Lance says as she pulls out a vote.

"Agatha. But it doesn't count." Lance says.

"Agatha."

"Agatha."

"Agatha."

"Agatha. But all these votes don't count." Lance explains.

"Flint." Lance reads.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island is Flint." Lance shows the vote.

"Oh man! Really? Well, good job Agatha." Flint says as he gets up and gives his torch to Lance.

"Flint. The tribe has spoken." Lance says as he puts out the fire.

"Good luck guys." Flint says as he leaves Tribal Council.

"Well some of you are surprised. But some of you are sneaky. Lets see which one keeps moving on. Head back to camp." Lance says.

The last six remaining Ruby tribe mates get up and leave tribal council.

***After Show***

_Flint: I sure am surprise I was voted out. I guess Agatha is stronger and smarter than what Gary, Paul, Morty, Wattson, and I thought. I would like to see her win actually. But I hope my tribe does well in the future._

**Votes:**

*****Agatha: Flint, Paul, Morty, Gary, Wattson

Flint: Jessie, Agatha

*= Immunity idol

_Next time on Survivor!_

Sapphire loses another member!

"I quit!"

And something else happens.

"Drop your buffs!" Lance says.

And new alliances are made.

"I think this solid eight will do!"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one too. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time on Survivor!_

Cynthia and Jasmine finds the hidden immunity idol.

Cynthia checks in a tree and she finds some cloth. She grabs it and jumps down. She shows Jasmine and she opens the cloth up. They find a small green Shaymin charm and a note that says, 'Congratulations! You found the hidden immunity idol."

"Oh my god! We found it!" Jasmine says.

Agatha and Jessie team up.

"Jessie can I trust you?" Agatha asks.

"Yes. It's not like I have a choice. We've got to stick together with those guys." Jessie says.

"I got the hidden immunity idol." Agatha says as she pulls it out to show Jessie.

"Oh! So, who do you want out first?" Jessie says.

Sapphire wins immunity!

But Flint was voted out because Agatha played her immunity idol to save herself.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island is Flint." Lance shows the vote.

"Oh man! Really? Well, good job Agatha." Flint says as he gets up and gives his torch to Lance.

12 left. Who will be the next one out!

**Day 10- Night**

Ruby Tribe

The Ruby tribe walks into their camp.

_Gary in confessional: What happened!? Poor Flint. That's it. Agatha. I admit you played it good. But we are going to give up immunity and getting you out._

_Jessie in confessional: Ahahaha! Their faces were so hilarious. But Agatha is all out of ideas. Its still 4-1 on her. I'm leaving her. The guys would want me around because I'm so strong in challenges. So see ya Agatha!_

**Day 11**

Sapphire Tribe

_Volkner in confessional: I'm think of quitting. It's not because of being an outcast. It's also because I miss home a lot. _

Volkner walks in to his camp and gets everyone's attention.

"I'm going to drop out." Volkner says.

"What?" Dawn asks.

"I quit!" Volkner shouts.

Lance comes into the camp and goes to Volkner.

"Are you sure?" Lance asks.

"Yeah. I miss home to much and I need to do some work on my gym." Volkner says.

"Alright. Sapphire Tribe. I'm sorry but Volkner forfeits the game." Lance says.

_Cynthia in confessional: What!? I can't believe this!_

_Aaron in confessional: Why Volkner? You left me alone! I'm next!_

_Dawn in confessional: I'm sorry but see ya!_

_Misty in confessional: This is surprising. But we must go on._

_May in confessional: I wish you the best of luck Volkner!_

_Jasmine in confessional: This is surprising. If I am correct the merge must be soon._

Lance takes Volkner and they leave the island.

"What's next?" Dawn asks.

"We are just a strong six." Aaron says.

"Lets win the next challenge!" Cynthia cheers.

"I still do wish Volkner luck with his gym." May says.

Ruby Tribe

_Agatha in confessional: I hope that the merge is soon. Otherwise if we lose I'm next._

_Gary: The merge better not be soon. Otherwise we just lost our change of getting rid of Agatha._

Agatha sits there with Jessie and they make rice and beans while the guys talk. Agatha and Jessie only make enough for themselves and they scarf their food down.

"Where's our food?" Paul asks.

"Cook it yourselves. You've been terrible with me so payback!" Agatha spats.

"Whatever oldie locks!" Paul says.

_Jessie in confessional: If I had a say. Paul your next_

Morty just sits there and watches. He thinks in his head. 'Lets hope the merge isn't any time soon!'

**Day 12**

Sapphire Tribe

"We've got a reward challenge!" Jasmine says.

"Lets go!" Dawn says.

"Wait! It says to bring our stuff too." Jasmine says.

"Wait.." May says.

"We're merging!" Cynthia says.

_Reward challenge_

Both tribes walk in to their area. They see 12 logs and weights next to them.

"Ruby tribe and Sapphire tribe. Take a look at each other. Ruby voted off Flint at last Tribal Council and Volkner quit yesterday because he wanted to go back to work on his gym." Lance explains.

"Drop your buffs!" Lance says. "We are merging!"

Everyone cheers and drops their buffs. But everyone from Sapphire puts their buffs in their pockets. Then everyone steps on the big orange mat. Lance throws them a bag and Aaron catches it. Aaron hands out their new orange buffs.

"You guys are now the Topaz tribe!" Lance says.

Everyone cheers.

"Ok for your first immunity challenge your gunna balance on a log with some weights. The weights are 50 pounds and time will make you lose balance. The last one standing wins. For a reward the winner picks five people and all six go on a boat and enjoy a nice boat ride through scenery and enjoy a nice dinner!" Lance says.

"Lets get going then." Paul says.

"Alright. Lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone draws theirs spots. They go to their spots and get ready.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Lance shouts.

Everyone balances. But right away Dawn falls out.

"Dawn's out." Lance says.

Dawn sits out.

30 minutes pass and everyone is staying strong. But Agatha starts to lose balance and falls off.

"Agatha's out." Lance says.

Agatha sits next to Dawn.

Boom!

"Wattson is out." Lance says.

Wattson sits on a bench and watches everyone else.

An hour passes by.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Jasmine, Cynthia, May, and Misty drop out.

"You guys are out. It looks like Aaron is the only old Sapphire tribe member left." Lance says.

Everyone who is out looks at Aaron and Aaron is looking down with his eyes shut.

After another 30 minutes. Paul, Jessie, and Morty drop out.

"All that's left is Aaron, and Gary." Lance says.

"Lets go Aaron!" Cynthia cheers.

"You can do it!" Dawn shouts.

None of them make a noise.

Gary slips. "CRAP!" Everyone hears Gary as he falls over.

"Aaron win Reward!" Aaron drops his weights and stretches his arms and legs. The old Sapphire team cheers as Aaron walks over to them.

"Aaron, pick you five." Lance says.

"Cynthia, Jasmine, Misty, May, and Dawn." Aaron says.

The old Sapphire tribe thanks Aaron.

"Ok. First find your guy's new area and the six go on the reward while the other six build up the new camp." Lance says as he hands a map to Morty.

Everyone walks to their new camp.

Topaz Tribe

Everyone gets to camp and they see supplies. The old Sapphire tribe go on the boat to their reward and everyone else starts to build.

_Agatha in confessional: I think that I'll try to get myself aligned with the old Sapphire tribe and vote off everyone off my old tribe except Jessie._

_Jessie in confessional: I think Agatha is going to go with the Sapphire tribe. I'll go with her. I can't stand Paul or Gary_

Jessie and Agatha meet up and talk.

"Lets go with the old Sapphire tribe." Agatha says.

"I'm with you. That will go well with me." Jessie says.

"Ok. When they get back lets tell them." Agatha says.

"Deal." Jessie says.

Meanwhile. The old Sapphire tribe sits there and eat their new feast filled with fresh fruit and bread and talk strategy.

"I think we should allow Jessie and Agatha with us." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. Gary, Morty, Wattson, and Paul. They seem strong. So we should get rid of them." Jasmine says.

"I agree with that." Dawn says.

"Me too!" May says as she swallows a piece of pineapple.

"Ok. It's settled. Who will be the first one out?" Misty asks.

"Paul." Aaron says out of no where.

"Why him?" Dawn asks.

"He's stronger that what he's trying to make us think and he is a little too quiet for me." Aaron explains.

"Ok. Paul first." May says.

After a couple of hours. The old Sapphire tribe returns. They get off the boat and they meet up with Agatha and Jessie.

"Hey, would you like to join us to destroy the old Ruby tribe?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes. They are too strong to keep around." Agatha says.

"Yes. I can't stand Paul or Gary anymore." Jessie says.

"I think this solid eight will do!" Dawn cheers.

"We are a good eight." Aaron says.

It gets dark and soon everyone goes to sleep.

**Day 13**

Everyone wakes up. Jasmine and Cynthia check the tree mail.

"We have another immunity." Cynthia says.

"Yeah." Jasmine says.

They go to tell the others. As soon as they are done they leave for the immunity. When they get there they see a bar that is on two post hanging over a pit of water. Everyone studies it and they see Lance with a new necklace. It is gold and around it are flames surround.

"Welcome to first individual immunity. This one is easy. All you have to do is hang there on the bar without using your hands. If you fall you land in the water pit. Last one hanging wins immunity and is safe from tribal council." Lance explains.

"Lets get to it then." Paul says.

Soon everyone is hanging with both hands.

"Survivors ready? Let go!" Lance says.

Everyone lets go of the bar. A few seconds later Wattson and Agatha fall.

"Agatha and Wattson are out." Lance says.

Agatha and Wattson sit on a bench and look at everyone else.

"That was hard for us." Wattson says.

"Yeah. But oh well. Maybe next time." Agatha says.

After a half an hour. They hear someone fall.

"Paul is out." Lance says.

SPLASH!

"Morty is out." Lance says.

Paul and Morty sit on the bench with Agatha and Wattson.

After an hour and a half. Dawn, May, Misty, Cynthia, Aaron, Jessie, Jasmine, and Gary are still hanging on.

"Everyone looks good. But Gary is shaking." Lance says.

Then Jessie, May, and Misty drop.

"Jessie, May, and Misty are out. Dawn, Aaron, Cynthia, Jasmine and Gary are left." Lance says.

SPLASH! Then Gary is out. All that's left is Jasmine, Dawn, Aaron, and Cynthia. But after five minutes Aaron jumps in the water.

"Wow. Cynthia, Jasmine, and Dawn. You are left." Lance says.

"I'm out." Jasmine says as she jumps into the water.

"All that's left is Cynthia and Dawn." Lance says.

"Cynthia?" Dawn asks.

"What" Cynthia smiles at Dawn.

"Good job. I can't hold on." Dawn says. Then she drops.

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance shouts.

Then Cynthia drops into the water and she gets greeted by Dawn and Dawn helps her up. Everyone then goes to the mat.

"Cynthia take immunity." Lance says as Cynthia jogs over. Lance puts it on Cynthia.

"Cynthia is free from tonight's Tribal Council. But for one of you. Tonight will be your end. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Everyone walks to camp. But the cameras mostly focus on Cynthia with the golden fire necklace hanging from her neck.

Topaz Tribe

When everyone gets back Cynthia calls her alliance over and everyone gathers.

"Ok. Gary is out." Cynthia says.

"I rather have Paul out." Agatha says.

"Yeah." Dawn says.

"Ok. I actually like that better. Let's have Paul out first. Then Gary." Cynthia says.

Everyone agrees. But meanwhile Gary, Morty, Paul, and Wattson think of ideas.

"I think Dawn is next." Paul says.

Everyone agrees.

"But I think Misty or May should be next after her." Gary says.

"Yeah." Morty says.

Soon it gets dark and everyone gets a torch.

_Cynthia in confessional: Bye bye Paul. Then Gary. I know that Jasmine and I are in the final 2._

_Gary in confessional: I just realize that we are short in numbers. I hope it isn't me going hope tonight._

_Jessie in confessional: This will be interesting tonight_

**Tribal Council**

Everyone in the Topaz tribe walks in and lights up their torch. Then they all sit and look at Lance.

"So, what are you thinking Cynthia? You won the first individual immunity." Lance asks.

"I feel pretty confident. But I think that it doesn't mean much for me." Cynthia says.

"How do you feel about Cynthia's response Wattson?" Lance asks.

"She is right. But I can see her winning again. But we will never know now. Only time will tell." Wattson says.

"Yeah. But I feel Cynthia isn't that strong of a player. She just got lucky." Paul says.

"What?" Lance says.

"She just got lucky. She won't win at all." Paul says.

Cynthia rolls her eyes.

"Ok. It's time to vote. May, your up." Lance says.

May votes. You see her put Paul's name down and show it to the camera.

"I'm sorry. But you've got to go." May says. She puts her vote in and she walks away.

Everyone votes. The last one is Paul. He writes down Dawn's name.

"Sorry. But your too weak." Paul says. He puts his vote in and leaves.

Once Paul sits down Lance announces he'll go tally the vote.

Lance walks in and says, "Anyone want to play a hidden immunity idol?"

No one responds.

"Alright. Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"Dawn." Lance says. Dawn just blinks.

"Paul." Lance says. Paul looks up.

"Dawn."

"Paul."

"Dawn."

"Paul."

"Dawn."

"Paul."

"Paul."

"Paul."

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor is Paul." Lance says as he shows the vote. "That is the majority Paul."

Paul gets his torch and goes to Lance. He sets his torch in the hole and looks at Lance.

"Paul. The tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Paul's flame.

Paul leaves the Tribal Council.

"One down. 11 to go. Good luck guys and head back to camp." Lance says.

The remaining 11 survivors on the Topaz Tribe leaves Tribal Council and heads back to camp.

***After Show***

_Paul: Like everyone else I thought I would win. But obviously not. I can't believe I was voted out so early. I thought I would at least make it to the jury members. But whatever. All I know is I can see one of the Sapphire Tribe winning. Or maybe Jessie._

**Votes:**

Dawn: Morty, Paul, Gary, Wattson

Paul: Cynthia, Jasmine, May, Misty, Dawn, Agatha, Aaron, Jessie

_Next time on Survivor!_

Agatha thinks strategy.

"Gary has to go next." Agatha tells Cynthia.

Someone finds the other immunity idol!

"I found it!"

Gary gets nervous.

"I have to win the next immunity. Screw the reward! I have to win immunity if I'm gunna last much longer."


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on Survivor!_

The tribes merge!

"Drop your buffs!" Lance says. "We are merging!"

Volkner quits.

_Volkner in confessional: I'm think of quitting. It's not because of being an outcast. It's also because I miss home a lot. _

Volkner walks in to his camp and gets everyone's attention.

"I'm going to drop out." Volkner says.

"What?" Dawn asks.

"I quit!" Volkner shouts.

Aaron wins reward.

"Aaron win Reward!" Aaron drops his weights and stretches his arms and legs.

Cynthia wins immunity.

"Good job. I can't hold on." Dawn says. Then she drops.

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance shouts.

11 are left. Who will be out tonight.

**Day 13- Night**

The Topaz tribe walks into their camp.

"I'm going to get some rest." Dawn says.

"Me too." Misty says.

Everyone except Gary falls asleep.

_Gary in confessional: I have to win the next immunity. Screw the reward! I have to win immunity if I'm gunna last much longer._

**Day 14**

The day was nothing but rain. Everyone huddled in the shelter.

"I wish it would stop raining." Dawn says.

"Yeah. I wanna go for a swim." Misty says.

"I feel so water logged." May says as she looks at her hands.

The rain keeps going till night. Soon everyone just gets tired and falls asleep.

**Day 15**

The day is sunny and the first thing that happens is Misty is out in the ocean swimming. May and Dawn are in the shallow area talking. Cynthia and Jasmine are cooking everyone breakfast. Agatha and Jessie are checking tree mail. Aaron is up in a tree looking at bugs. Morty, Gary, and Wattson talk strategy.

"We could see if Aaron would be interested in join our alliance and Add Jessie and Agatha and we got a solid six." Morty says.

"Its worth a shot." Gary says.

Gary goes and talks to Aaron.

"Would you like to join our alliance? We might add Agatha and Jessie." Gary asks.

"No." Aaron says as he lets go of a bug.

"Why. You would make it to the finale with me for sure." Gary says.

"No." Aaron says.

"Why?" Gary asks. A little frustrated.

"Because I would be the first one gone. I'm not as stupid as I act." Aaron says as he jumps down from the tree he is on.

"But." Gary says.

"No. I'm going to go see if Jasmine and Cynthia are done cooking." Aaron says as he leaves Gary.

'Shoot' Gary thinks.

Meanwhile. Morty talks to Agatha and Jessie.

"How about join an alliance with us and add Aaron to make it to the final six." Morty says.

"No. I'm good." Jessie says then leaves.

"As much as I would like to. But with Jessie as a no. You have no majority. So no." Agatha says. Then leaves Morty.

Aaron walks up to Cynthia and Jasmine.

"Gary and his group tried to add me into their alliance and add Agatha and Jessie to their alliance to make the majority of six. I said no." Aaron said.

"Told you he should go next." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. He has to go." Jasmine says as she gives Aaron his share of food.

Then Misty, May, Dawn, Jessie, and Agatha join in and talk.

"Morty tried to add us." Jessie said.

"What's going on?" May asks.

"Morty and Gary have got to go." Jasmine says.

"Yeah." Misty says.

"Gary has to go next." Agatha tells Cynthia.

Cynthia agrees as she hands everyone their food.

"Agree." Dawn says as she takes some rice in her mouth.

Everyone else agrees.

"Its final. Good bye Gary. And if he somehow wins immunity. Good bye Morty." Cynthia says.

**Day 16**

Agatha walks into camp with some tree mail.

"We've got an reward challenge to go to!" Agatha says.

"Lets go then." Wattson says.

Everyone gets ready and leaves.

_Reward Challenge_

Everyone walks in and sees Lance standing there. As soon as everyone is there Lance looks at them.

"Ok. For today's reward challenge we each one of you will have to dig for a ax. Then you have to cut down six ropes to release some coconuts. Then you have to take those and throw them at your plate. First on to break their plate wins. For a reward, you will have a clue to the immunity idol! So, lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone picks a spot.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Lance says.

Everyone digs for an ax. First one was Jessie. With Cynthia behind her. Then third was May. But Misty was right behind her. When the top four start chopping Cynthia and Jessie finish first. Then Misty and May. When they finish Dawn and Morty are right behind them. Gary just sits there and saves his energy while Jasmine, Agatha, and Wattson have trouble digging.

Cynthia throws her coconut but misses. Same with Misty and Jessie. But May throws her and almost hits. Next is Cynthia. She hits it square on and wins.

"Cynthia wins reward!" Lance shouts.

Cynthia walks up to Lance and Lance hands her a piece of paper.

"Ok. Everyone head back to camp."

When everyone gets back to camp. Cynthia reads her note and looks for the other immunity idol.

Cynthia searches for a while then sees clothe dangling from a tree. She grabs it and opens it. It's the other immunity idol.

"I found it!" Cynthia says in shock.

_Cynthia in confessional: I have two immunity idols. I am so totally winning._

_Jasmine in confessional: I hope Cynthia found the other immunity idol._

_Gary in confessional: No way Cynthia finds the other immunity idol. She doesn't have the brains to find it._

The night comes by and soon everyone is sleeping.

**Day 17**

Jasmine walks in from tree mail.

"We have a immunity to go to." Jasmine says.

"Lets go so I can win." Gary says.

Every leaves and heads for the immunity challenge.

_Immunity Challenge_

Everyone walks in on a beach and sees 11 platforms in water. They also see Lance standing there. As soon as everyone is at their spot they look at Lance.

"Cynthia I'll be taking that immunity necklace." Lance says as Cynthia takes it off and gives it to Lance.

"Immunity is up for grabs. For today's challenge all 11 of you are on a platform. All you have to do is stand there. It's a type of torture method pirates use to do. If you fall on your hands you are out. Last one standing wins immunity. Lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone gets on a platform and squats.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Lance says.

Everyone stands up. After five minutes a wave comes in. Wattson loses balance and so does Agatha.

"Wattson and Agatha out." Lance says.

After a few more big waves. Morty, and Aaron fall.

"Only seven of you guys left." Lance says.

A bigger wave comes in and Jasmine and Cynthia fall.

"Dawn, Misty, May, Gary, and Jessie. You guys are only ones left. Doesn't that immunity look good?" Lance teases.

Just then a wave comes through and Jessie and Gary fall.

"Crap!" Gary says.

"May, Misty, Dawn. You're the only ones left. Whose it gunna be?" Lance asks.

A few more waves come in. after the third one Dawn falls.

"Only May and Misty next."

"I'm tired." May says.

"If I give you this one. Next one if it's just us too you will give it to me?" Misty asks.

"Deal." May says.

Misty jumps off.

"May wins immunity!" Lance says.

Everyone goes back to shore and Lance gives May the necklace. Then everyone leaves while the cameras focus on May.

_Gary in confessional: I guess I'm leaving tonight._

When everyone goes back to camp they just grab their stuff and torches and leave. They know Tribal Council is soon.

**Tribal Council**

Everyone walks in and gets their torches on fire. Then they sit down.

"Alright. Today is a special Tribal. Players who are gone will choose who gets voted out. And you guys vote one out too. It's a double out Tribal Council." Lance says.

"Cassidy, Whitney, Brock, Steven, Flint, Volkner, and Paul." Lance says. As he named the people gone they see who is left.

"Alright. Wanna just vote?" Lance asks.

Everyone says yes. "Before you vote the person voted out tonight will be our first jury member." Lance informs. Everyone nods

"Dawn your up." Lance says.

Dawn starts up. Soon everyone votes.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says.

Later Lance comes back. "If any wants to play the hidden immunity idol now would be the time." No one response. "Ok. When the votes are read the decision is final and the person is asked to leave the Tribal Council." Lance says.

"Agatha." Lance reads.

"Agatha." Agatha just sits there and blinks.

"Agatha."

"Gary." Gary looks up and grabs his stuff.

"Gary." "Gary."

"Gary."

"Gary."

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our first jury member is Gary." Lance says.

Gary gives his torch to Lance. "The tribe has spoken Gary." Lance says as he takes out Gary's flame.

"Good luck guys." Gary says as he leaves.

"Alright. Temporary jury members. Vote out the person you feel shouldn't be here." Lance says.

Cassidy votes first. Then Whitney. The final one to vote is Paul.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says. Lance counts the votes and returns.

"The hidden immunity idols don't work here and individual immunity doesn't work here either. Once the votes are read the decision is final and the person will be our second jury member and will be asked to leave Tribal Council. I'll read the votes." Lance explains.

"Jessie." Jessie looks up knowing it was Cassidy's vote.

"Wattson." Wattson looks away.

"Wattson."

"Morty." Morty sighs.

"Wattson."

"Jessie."

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our second jury member is Wattson." Lance says.

Wattson gets up and hands his torch to Lance.

"Wattson, the tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Wattson's flame.

Wattson leaves without saying a single word.

"Final nine. Congratulations! Who will be the next one. Head back to camp." Lance says.

The final nine get up and walk away from Tribal Council.

***After Show***

_Gary: I wasn't surprised I was voted out. All I know is I played the best I can. Hopefully I can get on again some day._

_Wattson: I'm surprised I lasted that long. But its ok. I feel sorry for Morty being the last one left. I'm glad I made It to the final ten though. I wish Morty the best of luck._

**Votes 1:**

Agatha: Wattson, Gary, Morty

Gary: Agatha, Cynthia, Jasmine, Dawn, May, Misty, Aaron, Jessie

**Votes 2:**

Morty: Brock

Jessie: Cassidy, Paul

Wattson: Whitney, Volkner, Flint, Steven

_Next time on Survivor_

Morty feels alone

"I don't know how I'm going to last long."

Cynthia feels paranoid.

"I think that Misty, May, and Dawn are going to form a secret alliance."

Jessie talks evil.

"Just get rid of her she is weak anyways."


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time on Survivor!_

Gary tries to recruit people in his alliance.

"Would you like to join our alliance? We might add Agatha and Jessie." Gary asks.

"No." Aaron says as he lets go of a bug.

Morty's alliance tries to add Agatha and Jessie.

"How about join an alliance with us and add Aaron to make it to the final six." Morty says.

"No. I'm good." Jessie says then leaves.

"As much as I would like to. But with Jessie as a no. You have no majority. So no." Agatha says. Then leaves Morty.

9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight.

**Day 17-Night**

The Topaz tribe walks into camp they set their stuff down and everyone sits on their shelter. But Aaron starts the fire.

_Morty in confessional: I don't know how I'm going to last long._

_Aaron in confessional: I know that after Morty, Jessie, and Agatha go I'm next. Maybe I can change that._

**Day 18**

Cynthia and Jasmine are the first ones o wake up.

"I think that Misty, May, and Dawn are going to form a secret alliance." Cynthia tells Jasmine.

"Maybe we can get rid of Dawn first after Morty." Jasmine says.

"No. I think we'll break down to three which would be Me, you, and Aaron." Cynthia says.

"Ok." Jasmine says.

Meanwhile. Agatha and Jessie think strategy.

"I want Cynthia gone." Agatha says.

"No Dawn." Jessie says.

"But.." Agatha tries to counter.

"Just get rid of her she is weak anyways." Jessie says.

"I don't know. We want the strong people out." Agatha says.

Jessie thinks this through. "How about Morty, then Aaron." Jessie says.

"Deal." Agatha says.

_Agatha in confessional: With Jessie on my side, I can win this. She is very unlikable so if it's just us two in the finale I look the best and win._

Soon it gets dark. Cynthia and Jasmine feed everyone and soon everyone is out.

**Day 19**

In the morning Aaron, Cynthia, and Jasmine walk along the beach and talk about strategy.

"We think that Misty, May, and Dawn are going to form a secret alliance." Jasmine explains.

"Yeah. But when it gets down to the final six how would we pull out. Because our deal was to get rid of Morty, than Jessie, then after Jessie than Agatha. And if your changing that sorry but I'm not interested." Aaron says.

"Don't worry. We still want to do that. Jasmine is going undercover and ask them who is going to be voted out. Then we will play the immunity idol for them. Then it's three to zero for our votes." Cynthia explains.

Aaron thinks this through. Then he puts his hand in front of him. "It's a deal." Aaron says. Then all three shake hands.

Soon everyone is up and Misty, May, and Dawn break off to talk.

"Final three here. We can beat Cynthia, Jasmine, and Aaron. Cynthia and Jasmine are a duo. And Aaron, well he is just a loner like Morty. But we can wait till Agatha and Jessie are gone." Misty says.

"Deal." Dawn says.

"I guess so. Deal." May says.

_May in confessional: I don't know about this. I got a bad feeling._

_Jasmine in confessional: I know that Cynthia and I are going to make it to the finale. It's just that simple._

Agatha and Jessie sit there and talk in the shelter. Out of know where Morty walks in.

"Hey." Morty says.

"What?" Jessie says.

"How about us three make a alliance. Misty, Dawn, and May did. I'm pretty sure that Aaron is a loner like me and Cynthia and Jasmine are a duo." Morty says.

"Fine. I'm in if you are." Agatha tells Jessie.

"I'm in. So, who will be next?" Jessie asks Morty.

"Dawn. She is in an alliance of three other than us. So with her gone we are the final three." Morty explains.

"I like it." Jessie says.

"I agree." Agatha says.

Soon the sun sets.

"I bet we have a reward challenge tomorrow." Dawn says.

"Yeah. Lets get some rest." May says.

Everyone lays down. It's not long before one by one they all fall asleep.

**Day 20**

Morty walks into the tribe while everyone finishes up their rice and he has some tree mail.

"We have a reward challenge. Let's go." Morty says.

Everyone gets ready and they head out for their reward challenge.

_Reward challenge_

Everyone walks into the challenge area. They see a board in between hanging ropes. Everyone looks at Lance and Lance looks at them.

"Hello guys. For today's reward you will balance on a board that is connected to a box on one point to make it hard to balance. At first you will be able to use two ropes to hold on. Then only one rope. Then finally no ropes. There will be a time span of 15 minutes for each time between a rope. Last one standing wins reward. For a reward you will take two people with you to go to a bar and eat some nice sea food. We have lobster, crab, clams, and some fish. Ready to play?" Lance asks.

"Yes." Jessie says as she smacks her lips.

"Ok lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone gets to their spots and starts to balance.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Lance says.

Everyone starts to balance. Everyone does good till after fifteen minutes.

"Fifteen minutes are gone. Only can use one rope now." Lance announces.

Right away Agatha falls off.

"Agatha is the first one out." Lance says.

Agatha sits on a nice comfy spot on the grass and sits down. She knows its gunna be awhile.

After five more minutes then Dawn loses balance and falls off. Right behind her was Morty.

"Dawn and Morty are out. Jessie, Cynthia, Jasmine, Aaron, Misty, and May are the only one's left out." Lance says.

Ten minutes pass by and then Lance speaks up. "You may now release the other rope." Everyone releases their rope.

Five minutes into the challenge and no one makes a move. Then… three people fall off of their board.

"Misty, May, Jasmine. You guys are out." Lance says.

Then Cynthia falls off. "Cynthia your out. Jessie and Aaron are the only ones left." Lance says.

After another fifteen minutes Aaron and Jessie say still. Then Jessie starts to wiggle. Then she falls off.

"Aaron wins reward!" Lance says.

Aaron jumps down. Everyone claps as Aaron stands next to Lance.

"Aaron. Pick your two people." Lance says.

"Cynthia and Jasmine." Aaron says.

"Thanks Aaron." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jasmine says.

"Alright. Aaron, Cynthia, Jasmine. Have fun at the bar." Lance says. Then Cynthia, Aaron, and Jasmine leave.

"For the rest of you. I have nothing left. Head back to camp." Lance says. Then everyone gets their stuff and leaves back for their camp.

Aaron, Jasmine, and Cynthia make it to the bar and they see two people in a bar smiling at them. Then they smell all the seafood.

"I can smell it! It smells so good!" Aaron says.

They all go to the bar. Aaron orders a huge plate of lobster and clams. Cynthia gets some crab and lobster and Jasmine gets some fish. They all start to eat. At first it was all silent then Aaron finishes his first plate. After he gets his second plate. As soon as he sits down Aaron opens his mouth.

"Are you sure that this is the final three?" Aaron asks as he puts some clams into his mouth and chews his food.

Cynthia finishes her food in her mouth and flips her blonde hair around her face. "Yeah. I feel this is it. I won't back down. I feel that this is a final three. Although it sucks that only two of us are making it to the finale." Cynthia says.

"How are we going to figure that out?" Jasmine says.

"I don't know." Aaron says.

"I have an idea." Cynthia says.

"What's that?" Jasmine asks as he finishes her last piece of fish.

"In the final three challenge. The winner of that challenge decides who is not in the final." Cynthia says.

"I think that's fair." Aaron says.

"Yeah. It sounds like a good deal." Jasmine says.

"Ok." Cynthia says.

Everyone goes for another plate. Soon they finish that plate.

May, Misty, Dawn, Agatha, Jessie, and Morty walk back into cake.

"Anyone want some rice and beans?" May asks everyone.

"Mine as well. We all are hungry." Dawn says.

May fixes everyone some food. While everyone was eating May starts to talk.

"I wonder what the next immunity challenge is going to be about." May says.

"Hopefully it deals with water." Misty says.

"Or puzzles." Agatha says.

"Maybe a good strength challenge." Morty says.

"I guess it would find out when we have another challenge." Dawn says.

"Yeah." May says.

Soon Cynthia, Aaron, and Jasmine come back into camp. Soon it gets dark. Misty is about to put out the fire. But Jessie stops her.

"Before we all go to bed. Lets get this straight. Who has the immunity idols. I know someone has to have at least one out of all this time." Jessie says.

Everyone stays silent. "Ok. Just wondering." Jessie says.

It was an awkward silence. Then Misty takes out the fire and everyone just goes back to bed.

**Day 21**

Jessie walks into camp with some tree mail. Everyone looks at her and Jessie opens up the mail.

"I guess we have a immunity challenge." Jessie says.

_Jessie in confessional: I hope that I win today's immunity challenge. I think I can get this one. _

_Morty in confessional: I have to win this one. If I don't then I guess I'm a goner._

Everyone gets ready and they leave for today's immunity challenge.

_Immunity Challenge_

Everyone walks into immunity. May is leading with the immunity necklace around her neck. Everyone stands on their mat and looks at Lance.

"I'll take immunity May." Lance says.

May walks up and turns around.

"I guess you don't want to give it away." Lance says. May and everyone else laughs. Then May walks back to everyone and they all look at Lance.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will have to sit there and figure out a level one puzzle. Then the first six move on to the next stage. In that stage your going to have to put water in your mouth and run through a small obstacle course and put the water into a tube. The first three to fill up their tube so the ball hits the marker. The final three then will have to shot coconuts into a net. Once the net is full a flag would raise. The first one to have their flag raise wins immunity." Lance explains.

"Everyone ready?" Lance asks.

"Yes." Jessie and Morty say.

_Jessie in confessional: I think I got this one._

_Agatha in confessional: I might have a shot this time around._

_Morty in confessional: I'm actually feeling confident._

Everyone draws spots. Then they all go to their spots.

"For immunity survivors ready? Go!" Lance shouts.

Everyone works on their puzzle. Agatha, Cynthia, and Jasmine get a good spot. Cynthia stops and looks at the puzzle. She sees the picture is the survivor symbol. She quickly starts it up.

"Lance!" Agatha shouts.

Lance jogs over.

"Agatha moves on!"

"Lance!" Cynthia and Jasmine say.

"Cynthia and Jasmine move on."

"I got it Lance!" Morty says.

"I do too!" Misty says.

"So do I!" Aaron says.

"Morty, Misty and Aaron got it. Agatha, Morty, Misty, Cynthia, Aaron, and Jasmine move on! Dawn, May, and Jessie. Please take a seat on the bench.

_Jessie in confessional: Oh well. As long as Morty loses I'm safe._

Cynthia, Aaron, Jasmine, Morty, Misty, and Agatha take their spots in the second part of the challenge.

"Part two! Survivors ready? Go!" Lance shouts.

Aaron speeds off first. Right behind him is Cynthia followed by Misty. Morty is right behind her and Jasmine and Agatha fall behind.

Aaron is the first one to get a mouth full. He darts across the obstacle course and puts his water in. Misty is right behind him and Cynthia follows. Agatha gets stuck in the mud part of the obstacle course and Jasmine goes back because she dropped all her water in the mud part. Morty gets stuck in the bamboo course.

Finally Morty and Agatha put some water in. Soon Jasmine follows through. But by the time they do Aaron and Misty got three mouth full in and Cynthia just dropped her third one. Everyone repeats. When Aaron gets there his fifth time he drops the water and the ball makes it to the marker.

"Aaron makes it to the final round!" Lance says.

Then Misty and Cynthia make it to the tubes with their fifth mouth full. Cynthia drops her first then Misty. They both make it to the marker.

"Misty and Cynthia make it to the final part! Morty, Agatha, and Jasmine. Please take a seat on the bench." Lance says.

_Morty in confessional: Crap!_

_Jessie in confessional: Yay! Morty lost! I'm safe._

_May in confessional: It is so final that Morty is going tonight._

Aaron, Misty, and Cynthia stand next to a pile of coconuts. Cynthia is on the left, Aaron is on the right, and Misty is in the center.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Lance shouts.

Aaron takes a coconut and just walks up and throws. He misses on purpose and then just sits there.

"What are you doing?" Cynthia asks.

"I want Misty to win." Aaron says.

"Actually. Me too." Cynthia says. Cynthia takes a coconut and throws it in Misty's net.

"Why?" Misty asks.

"You haven't won a single challenge yet." Aaron says.

"Thanks guys!" Misty says.

Aaron, Misty, and Cynthia all throw coconuts in Misty's net. Misty throws the last coconut and her flag goes up that says 'Victory!'

"Misty wins immunity!" Lance says.

Everyone claps for Misty. She takes the immunity necklace.

"Misty is safe at tonight's Tribal Council. But for one of you. It's the end for. I can't wait to see who the final eight will be. I'll be waiting for you guys tonight. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Everyone leaves the challenge area and Misty leads with the necklace around her neck with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone gets back at camp.

_Misty in confessional: I'm so surprised that Cynthia and Aaron gave me immunity! I'm going to pay them back!_

Misty walks up to Cynthia, Jasmine, and Aaron.

"My guess is first Morty, then Jessie, then Agatha? Right?" Misty asks.

"Yes. Then it's me, Aaron, Cynthia, you, May, and Dawn in the final six." Jasmine says.

"It is getting late. Lets round everyone up and go to Tribal. Misty. Tell Dawn and May that Morty is going tonight." Aaron says.

Misty leaves to round up everyone. Once everyone is around Misty pushes Dawn and May aside.

"Morty first, Then Jessie, and finally Agatha." Misty tells May and Dawn.

"Ok." May says.

"Good." Dawn says.

Everyone gets their stuff. And they leave for tonight's Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

Everyone walks into Tribal Council and see Lance standing there. Everyone puts their torch on fire and sets it next to their spot then sits down. They all look at Lance.

"Lets bring in the jury. First is Gary. Second is Wattson. Both voted out at last Tribal Council." Lance explains as Gary and Wattson sit down on the jury benches. Gary is wearing a gray v-cut t-shirt with brown jeans and sunglasses on his head. Wattson is wearing a yellow t-shirt and brown shorts with dark brown sandals.

"Ok. Misty, how does it feel to have immunity around your neck?" Lance starts off.

"It makes me feel confident." Misty says.

"Only because Aaron and Cynthia gave it to you." Morty says.

"Yeah. But that was our choice." Aaron says.

"Yeah." Cynthia agrees.

Gary leans over to Wattson. "Wow. That's actually surprising." Gary whispers and Wattson nods in agreement.

"May. Do you think that the tribe is split into groups of three?" Lance asks.

"No." May says.

"So no three way tie?" Lance asks.

"No. I don't think so." May says.

"Dawn. Do you feel like anyone in your alliance is in trouble?" Lance asks.

"Absolutely not. My alliance is nice and strong." Dawn says.

"Agatha and Jessie. Are you guys confident in your spot in the game?" Lance asks Agatha and Jessie.

"I feel confident. I feel like I could win an immunity challenge when I need too." Jessie says.

"Not really. I feel like I'm one of the outcast. But I still can get up and bring it on." Agatha says.

"Ok. With that let the voting begin. Remember that Misty is safe. The rest is fair game. May, your up first." Lance says. May gets up and votes.

May puts down Morty's name and shows it to the camera. "I'm sorry. You're a nice person and all. But it's better you than me." May says. She then puts the vote in the vase and sits down. One by one everyone votes. Morty walks in to vote and puts Dawn's name down. "I'm sorry. I like you. But your just to weak for this game."

Once Morty gets back and sits down Lance speaks up. "I'll go tally the votes."

After a minute Lance walks up. "Anyone who wants to play the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time." Lance says.

Everyone just looks around and then looks at Lance while shaking their heads no.

"Alright. Person voted out will be asked to leave Tribal Council and will be our third jury member." Lance says. Then he opens the vase and pulls out a slip.

"Dawn." Lance says. Dawn looks up and blinks.

"Morty." Morty just sighs and grabs his stuff.

"Dawn." Dawn looks up again and this time just smiles and nods.

"Morty."

"Dawn."

"Morty.

"Morty."

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our third jury member is Morty." Lance shows the slip with his name on it. "It's the majority. Please bring your torch up." Lance says.

Morty gets up and gets his torch and his stuff. Then he walks over and puts his torch in the hole provided for it right in front of Lance. "Morty. The tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Morty's flame.

"Good luck guys. Hopefully the person I want to win makes it to the finale." Morty says. Then he leaves Tribal Council.

"Well now theirs eight left. Congratulations on making it to the final eight. I wish you guys the best of luck. Head back to camp." Lance says.

The Topaz tribe walks out of Tribal Council. Gary and Wattson shake their heads. Both of them weren't surprised that Morty was voted out when they saw that Misty had immunity and not Morty himself.

***After Show***

_Morty: It sucks that I was voted out. But hey, I guess it happens. I just wish it was Dawn going home. But I guess it happens. All I can see is at least I made it this far and wasn't the first person voted out. I seriously do wish everyone in the final eight the best of luck. Especially Agatha and Jessie. Because their going to need it._

**Votes:**

Morty: Cynthia, Dawn, May, Aaron, Misty, Jasmine.

Dawn: Jessie, Morty, Agatha.

_Next time on Survivor!_

Agatha gets cocky.

"I told you I would win. Next up is next round."

May joins another alliance.

"What?! You got two idols! Wow. You really must trust me. Then yeah. I guess its us four."

May gets homesick.

"I miss home. I wish I could see dad or Max."


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time on Survivor!_

Jessie and Agatha talk some strategy.

"I want Cynthia gone." Agatha says.

"No Dawn." Jessie says.

"But.." Agatha tries to counter.

"Just get rid of her she is weak anyways." Jessie says.

Morty got paranoid.

_Morty in confessional: I have to win this one. If I don't then I guess I'm a goner._

Misty wins immunity!

"Misty wins immunity!" Lance says.

Everyone claps for Misty. She takes the immunity necklace.

But Morty was voted out at Tribal Council.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our third jury member is Morty." Lance shows the slip with his name on it. "It's the majority. Please bring your torch up." Lance says.

Eight are left. Who will be voted out?!

**Day 21- Night**

Everyone walks back into camp.

_Dawn in confessional: I wonder why everyone always votes for me to be gone? Oh well. Nothing I have to worry about now._

_May in confessional: I miss home. I wish I could see dad or Max. I wonder how they are doing without me. I know I don't have to worry because it isn't my first time leaving but still._

Everyone just goes to the shelter and lays down. Everyone but Jessie falls asleep right away.

_Jessie in confessional: I wonder what's next for us._

Soon even Jessie falls asleep.

**Day 22**

The first one to wake up is May. She walks over to the sea shore and looks out on one of the tall rocks. She watches the sun rise.

'The sun is beautiful.' May thinks.

"The sun is nice isn't it?" a voice says.

May looks up and sees Cynthia smiling at her. Cynthia sits next to her. "Do you mind?" Cynthia asks.

"No. It's nice to have some company." May says.

Both of them sit there and finish watching the sun rise.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." May says.

"Don't worry. I know you not going to be the next one out." Cynthia says.

"I don't know. I need a good alliance. For some reason I don't feel like I trust Dawn or Misty. I mean yes, their nice. But I don't know." May says.

_Cynthia in confessional: I feel sorry for May. She seems upset and probably feels like an outcast. Maybe I can fix that._

"How about join an alliance?" Cynthia says.

"Yeah. But.." May starts.

"Don't you trust me. I trust you. Trust me. I think we can get far. Maybe even the finals!" Cynthia says as she smiles at May.

"Hmm. I actually think that would be a good idea. But I don't know." May says.

"To show that I trust you, here." Cynthia says. She pulls out her two immunity idols out of her pocket. "Only Aaron and Jasmine know. This is how much I trust you. Would you please join our alliance?" Cynthia asks.

"What?! You got two idols! Wow. You really must trust me. Then yeah. I guess its us four." May says.

_May in confessional: What!? Cynthia had both the idols!? I didn't think she had the guts to do that. And she even showed me! Wow. It is a good thing I'm on her side. I do trust her. I just hope she takes me to the finale!_

Misty wakes up and sees May and Cynthia in a conversation.

_Misty in confessional: I think that Cynthia is the leader here in a secret alliance. I think we should vote her out or Jasmine. They are pretty close. _

Misty wakes up Dawn, Agatha, and Jessie. Misty pulls them aside.

"I think that Cynthia is running this show. We should either take her out or Jasmine because Cynthia and Jasmine are close." Misty explains.

"Yeah. I guess so. But…"Jessie starts.

"But nothing. I'll tell you this. If we don't get them next they want you gone next. Then Agatha here." Misty says.

"What?" Jessie questions.

"Figures. What is your plan?" Agatha says.

"I think we should get rid of Cynthia first. Maybe convince May and Aaron to join. Six against two. If either Jasmine or Cynthia win immunity then vote one of them out. But Cynthia has to go first." Dawn suggests.

"Great idea!" Misty says.

"It's perfect." Jessie says.

"It should work." Agatha says.

"Ok deal everyone?" Misty asks.

"Deal!" Jessie says right away.

"Deal." Dawn says.

"Deal." Agatha says.

_Dawn in confessional: This should work. I know May's on board so it's at least five to three. So the final five could be me, May, Misty, Agatha and Jessie. Then Agatha and Jessie gone. Then its me, Misty, and May in the final three! So I think we got this!_

Meanwhile, Aaron, Jasmine, Cynthia, and May get together.

"Welcome May into the group." Cynthia says.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asks.

"Totally." Cynthia says.

_May in confessional: I knew I wasn't gunna gain trust right away. But I think I can win them over._

"I agree. She is awesome and she has potential." Aaron says.

"Ok. Lets vote between the three of us." Cynthia says.

"In favor?" Cynthia says.

Cynthia and Aaron lift up their hand. Jasmine stands firm and May just looks down.

"Ok. May's in. Plus, she knows about the immunity idols I have." Cynthia says.

"Ok. So, May. Do you have any ideas?" Jasmine says.

"I think either Jessie or Misty should go." May says.

"I vote Jessie first. She is stronger than Misty." Jasmine says.

"I agree." Cynthia says.

"Me too." Aaron says.

"Ok. It's settled. Lets go back to camp but go in separate ways so we don't look suspicious." Cynthia says.

Everyone leaves for camp going their own separate ways.

_Jasmine in confessional: Cynthia! What are doing?! Oh well. It's not my fault. I just don't trust her. I felt confident but now I don't know. I got to put my guard up._

_May in confessional: It looks like it's going to take a lot to get Jasmine's trust._

May gets back to camp. She sees that everyone is gone. She looks for everyone and see's Agatha, Jessie, Misty, and Dawn standing talking.

"Good timing May!" Misty says.

May joins up the group.

"We plan on getting rid of Cynthia first." Misty opens up.

_May in confessional: What!? No!_

"I think Jasmine is a smarter idea." May says.

"Why?" Agatha asks.

"Because she is smarter than what people are making her out to be. She needs to go. Plus, Cynthia isn't the leader. Jasmine is." May tries to persuades everyone.

"I don't believe it." Dawn says.

"She has two immunity idols!" May lies.

"What? How do you know this?" Jessie asks.

"I saw them in her bag." May lies.

_May in confessional: I'm sorry Jasmine, But I don't trust you and I had to throw you under the bus. Next time you should trust me. But I feel like I'm betraying Cynthia and Aaron. I don't know what to do._

"Oh! Then she has to go. Cynthia can wait." Agatha says.

"Yeah. And Jasmine isn't that strong in challenges so she Jasmine is next." Misty says.

Everyone agrees. Then they split. The rest of the day was nice and quiet. Soon everyone eats some rice and beans that May and Cynthia fix and soon everyone falls asleep waiting for their next challenge.

**Day 23**

May was the first one to get up again. She goes and gets tree mail. When she opens it she sees eight mail looking folders made out of tough fabric with a red background and blue and purple flowers. May picks them up and see's each one has a name on it. She gets excited and picks up the usual tree mail slip and runs into camp.

"Guys! Look what was in tree mail!" May shouts.

Everyone gets up and see's May with the weird folders. Everyone jumps up and May hands out each one with their name on the folder with the person's name. May then opens up the usual tree mail slip and reads it.

"We are going to an auction! And everything has increments of $20 dollars. And We each have $500 dollars! We also have to go as soon as possible." May explains.

"Lets go then!" Dawn says with excitement.

Everyone walks out of camp with their folders on money and head for their reward challenge.

_Reward Challenge_

Everyone walks into an area full of trees and sees two rows of four of chairs and Lance behind a counter. They all take a spot and look at Lance.

"Well. Everyone looks awake. For today's reward is an auction. Lets get started." Lance says.

"First up is two double bacon cheeseburgers with an order of fries and a soda." Lance says.

"20 dollars!" Jessie shouts.

"40!" Aaron says.

"60!" Jessie shouts.

"80!" Cynthia joins in.

"140!" Jessie jumps up.

"200!" Aaron says.

"220!" Jessie says.

"No one else?" Lance says.

"Fine. Jessie. Claim your prize." Lance says.

Jessie jumps up and grabs a burger. She takes a huge bite and moans while eating it.

"Was it worth $220 dollars?" Lance asks.

Jessie finishes her bite. "Yes. It was." Then she takes over to her spot and takes another bite.

"Ok. Next up is chicken fingers and a pickle." Lance says as he brings up a plate.

"40!" Jasmine speaks up.

"100!" Agatha jumps up.

"120!" Jasmine shouts up.

" 160!" Agatha says.

"I'm out." Jasmine says.

"Are you sure? Anyone else?" Lance asks. Everyone shakes their heads no.

"Alright Agatha take your item." Lance says.

Agatha takes her food and sits down starts in.

"Next up is a mystery item." Lance says.

_Jessie in confessional: That could be anything really._

"500! Just kidding. 20!" Misty says.

"40!" Aaron says.

"100!" Misty says.

_Misty in confessional: I know what that is by the smell of it. _

"200!" Aaron says.

"220!" Cynthia says.

"260!" Misty says.

Everyone backs down. Then Lance gives it to Misty. Misty pulls out the cover and sees that it is fish, crab, and hush puppies. Misty jumps in joy and takes her food and sits down.

"Alright. This one is an advantage in the game.

"200!" Dawn speaks up.

"300!" Jasmine says.

"Nope. Too much. I want some food." Dawn states.

Everyone laughs. Then Jasmine takes the slip from Lance and sits down.

"Next up is everyone's favorite. Half a pizza!" Lance says.

_Dawn in confessional: Pizza! I love pizza. I'm taking this one. It's worth five hundred dollars even if I have to spend that much!_

"200!" Cynthia starts.

"260!" May states.

"300!" Dawn says.

"Anyone else?" Lance asks. No one takes an offer. So Dawn gets up and takes her pizza.

_Dawn in confessional: Yay! Pizza. You don't know how much I missed you!_

"Ok. My final item. This one is most valuable. And Cynthia, Aaron, and May are the only ones who haven't bought anything. But here we go. Letters from home." Lance says.

"500!" May says while starting to cry.

"May. Are you ok?" Lance asks.

"I just miss home so much!" May manages to say.

"Ok. Cynthia and Aaron, you can get yours too if you pay $500 dollars." Lance says.

"It's worth it." Cynthia chokes up.

"I want mine too." Aaron says.

May, Aaron, Cynthia grabs their letters. Then they sit down and read their letters. May cries while reading hers and at the end of reading. Cynthia is crying too. Aaron reads his and stays strong and keeps looking down at his letters from home.

"Are you guys ok?" Jasmine asks.

"I just miss home. I miss Max and dad and mom so much." May says while crying.

"I miss my family. Especially my grandmother." Cynthia cries out.

Lance gives a minute for May and Cynthia to calm down.

"Ok. For a bonus item. If someone takes up the offer. I'll give you guys more rice and beans in your camp. Also, the person who buys it gets three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Lance says.

"I'll get it for 20!" Agatha starts.

"100!" Jessie says.

"200!" Jasmine says.

"240!" Misty says.

"I'm out." Jasmine says.

"Same here." Jessie adds.

"Me too." Agatha says.

"Alright. Misty, come get your sandwiches. And the rice and beans will be at the camp. This ends the auction!"

The Topaz tribe finishes all their food. Then they leave for camp.

When the tribe gets back to camp. Misty hands Cynthia and May a sandwich out of her three sandwiches.

"You guys didn't get any food. Here you go." Misty says.

"Thanks." Cynthia says.

"Thank you Misty." May says.

"No problem guys." Misty says.

The rest of the day goes by fast and with quiet too. Soon it gets dark and everyone goes to bed waiting for tomorrow's immunity challenge.

**Day 24**

Aaron is the first one up. He wait's a couple of hours before he checks for tree mail. He checks tree mail and see's that he has immunity challenge today. He walks into camp and see's everyone eating some rice and beans. Except Misty, Cynthia, and May. They eat their sandwiches from yesterday.

"We have immunity today!" Aaron announces.

"Ok. But eat first." Dawn says.

Aaron grabs some food and everyone eats. Misty grabs the immunity necklace and puts it around her neck. Then everyone leaves for the immunity challenge.

_Immunity Challenge_

The Topaz tribe walks in with Misty leading and stand on the usual mat. They see Lance and they see a three course challenge.

"Misty. I'll take immunity back." Lance says.

Misty walks up to Lance and takes off the immunity necklace and gives it to Lance. Lance then puts it on the post. "Immunity is back up for grabs." Lance says.

"Ok for today's immunity I hope you guys like spinning and puzzles. Because first all eight of you guys will have to spin around till your circular disk is free. Then run across the finish line. First five to do that moves along. Then that five will have to solve a puzzle in the disk. First three to finish move to the final part of the challenge. Which is to put the disk in a spot over on those tables and finish up the puzzle all together. The first one to finish wins immunity. Simple right? Lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone draws a spot and goes to the starting line. Everyone puts their ands on each side of the disk.

"Ok. Survivors ready? Go!" Lance shouts.

Aaron and Cynthia start off at a frenzy of spinning. May, Jasmine, Misty, and Jessie are right behind them. Dawn and Agatha take their time. All of them spin and spin but Aaron is the first one done. The runs across the finish line then falls over. Cynthia finishes next and while walking to the finish line she falls over. She gets up and walks across the finish line. Soon Misty moves along. Then May. For the final spot Agatha somehow gets her disk free and races with Jasmine and Jessie to the finish line. Jessie falls half way there and she falls right in front of Jasmine and Jasmine trips off of Jessie and falls. So Agatha is the first one at the finish line.

"Aaron, Cynthia, Misty, May, and Agatha move on!" Lance announces.

_Agatha in confessional: I hope these young people are good at puzzles. Because I'm the best in the Kanto region._

Aaron, Agatha, Cynthia, May and Misty move on to the next round. They set their disks down. Dawn, Jasmine, and Jessie sit on the bench.

_Jessie in confessional: Right now I would be freaking out but then I realize that Jasmine lost too and five of us agree to get rid of her._

"Alright survivors ready? GO!" Lance says.

All five of the survivors work on the puzzle. Agatha works through hers quickly and in less than three minutes she calls Lance over.

"Agatha moves on to the final round!" Lance announces.

_Agatha in confessional: I told you I would win. Next up is next round._

Cynthia, Aaron, Misty, and May work on their puzzles. Cynthia finishes her.

"Lance!" Cynthia calls Lance. Lance checks over Cynthia's puzzle.

"Cynthia moves on!" Lance says.

May, Misty, and Aaron start to work harder. Aaron is completely lost and Misty is slowly figuring out the puzzle. But May gets a small grasp and finishes her puzzle.

"Lance I got it!" May says with no confidence in her voice.

"May has it she is the final person to move on!" Lance says.

Aaron and Misty join Dawn, Jasmine, and Jessie on the bench.

"I'm surprised Agatha got this far." Misty whispers to everyone.

"Yeah. But at the beginning she did say that she is strong in puzzles." Jessie says.

Agatha, Cynthia, and May get ready for the finale. They move their disks to the final table. May see's that they are turn puzzles.

"What they heck is this?" May states.

"Wow." Cynthia says.

Agatha stands there in quiet.

"Ok survivors ready? GO!" Lance shouts.

May stares at her puzzle while Cynthia and Agatha work on theirs. May just stares at it stumped.

"I'm so totally lost." May states.

Cynthia turns some of her pieces around the disk. She starts off. She looks at Agatha and see's that hers is half way done. Cynthia freaks out and works faster.

"Maybe this one goes here, yeah. Then this one. Wait, no." May whispers while working on her puzzle.

"I got it!" Agatha yells at Lance.

Lance looks at Agatha's puzzle. "No. This half is wrong." Lance points out.

Agatha works on hers and Cynthia looks at her puzzle. She see's all of it is correct. She changes a few more pieces and calls for Lance. Lance looks over at Cynthia's puzzle quickly.

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance shouts.

_Agatha in confessional: Darn. I thought I had it. But good job Cynthia. If there's a next time I'll get you._

Cynthia takes immunity with some pride.

"Alright. Cynthia. You are automatically in the final seven. The rest are fair game. I'll see you guys tonight." Lance says.

To Topaz tribe leaves the challenge and Cynthia leads with the immunity necklace around her neck.

The tribe gets back to camp. They all sit around and do nothing. Misty, May, Dawn, Jessie, and Agatha get together.

"Jasmine." Misty says.

Everyone agrees. Then May leaves and meets up with Cynthia, Jasmine, and Aaron.

"Jessie." Aaron says.

Everyone agrees.

Soon it gets dark and they all grab their torches and leave for Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The tribe walks in to Tribal Council. They do the usual light up the torch and take a seat. Once they sit down they all look at Lance.

"Lets see the Jury." Lance says.

All three of the jury members walk in. "Gary, Wattson, and Morty. Morty was voted out at last Tribal Council." Lance introduces as they sit down.

"Cynthia, how do you feel about having immunity again?" Lance asks.

"It feels great. I feel more confident and strong." Cynthia says.

"Agatha, how do you feel that you were so close to getting immunity?" Lance asks.

"It sucks. I thought I had it. But maybe next time I'll get it." Agatha says.

Morty, Wattson, and Gary mouth 'wow' when they hear that Agatha almost won immunity.

"How do you feel Dawn?" Lance asks.

"Not so confident. My name is thrown around so much I think that I might be the next one out." Dawn lies.

"What about you Aaron?" Lance asks.

"I feel somewhat confident. I got a feeling who will be gone tonight." Aaron replies.

"Jessie, your pretty quiet." Lance states.

"I really don't know what to say." Jessie says.

"I got something to say!" Misty says.

"What?" Lance asks.

"I think that tonight's Tribal Council will be interesting?" Misty states.

"What do you think of this Jasmine?" Lance.

"I think that every single Tribal Council is interesting because you wonder who will be the next one gone. But I do agree with Misty." Jasmine says.

"With that it's time to vote. Agatha, your up." Lance says.

One by one everyone votes. When Dawn gets up and is the last one to vote. She sits down and nods at Lance.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says. Lance tally's the votes and returns with the vase.

"Anyone want to play the immunity idol?" Lance asks.

Most people look at Jasmine who just looks at Lance and nods thinking that everyone nodded with her.

"Alright. Once the vote is read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave Tribal Council and become our forth jury member. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"Jasmine." Lance says. Jasmine looks up and pays more attention.

"Jessie." Lance says. Jessie rolls her eyes and looks at Lance.

"Jasmine."

"Jessie."

"Jasmine."

"Jessie."

"Jasmine." Lance says. "No." Jasmine whispers.

"Jessie." Lance shows. "Alright. We have a tie. To work this out. Jasmine and Jessie can't vote. Agatha start up again and take the vase." Lance says.

Agatha takes the vase and votes. She returns and then Cynthia goes. Dawn is the last one to vote and sits down.

"I'll go tally the votes again." Lance says. He leaves and tally's the votes. Then he appears.

"Alright. Once the vote is read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave Tribal Council and become our forth jury member. I'll read the votes again." Lance says.

"Jessie." Lance reads.

"Jasmine." Jasmine looks at the vote and looks up hoping she does leave.

"Jessie."

"Jasmine."

"Jasmine."

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island is Jasmine." Lance shows the vote.

"No." Jasmine says. Then she gets her torch and puts it in the spot provided for it and looks at Lance.

"Jasmine, the tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Jasmine's torch.

Jasmine just nods her head and walks out of Tribal Council.

Lance turns to the people and see's Cynthia and Aaron's mouths hanging open and see's the jury with their mouths open too.

"Well this was a very interesting and shocking. I hope it was the right move. I got nothing else head back to camp." Lance says.

Everyone grabs their torch and leaves.

"Wow." Gary and Morty say at the same time.

Cynthia walks away really fast and Aaron follows her. Behind them is May. Lance watches and see's that this was indeed a very shocking Tribal Council.

***After Show***

_Jasmine: I thought I would get farther. I wish I could of used my help I won at the auction. To be honest it was a automatic safety at Tribal Council. I didn't use it because I was confident. But oh well. I was hoping Cynthia and I would make it to the final two. But I guess May was trouble like I suspected oh well. Maybe next time. I wish Aaron and Cynthia the best of luck!_

**Vote 1:**

Jasmine: Misty, Dawn, Agatha, Jessie.

Jessie: Cynthia, May, Aaron, Jasmine.

**Vote 2:**

Jasmine: Misty, Dawn, Agatha, May.

Jessie: Cynthia, Aaron.

_Next time on Survivor!_

Cynthia is upset.

What the heck happened!?

Misty gets confident.

That was easy.

May gets guilty.

I did a terrible thing. I have to fix it somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last time on Survivor!_

May was added to a new alliance.

"What?! You got two idols! Wow. You really must trust me. Then yeah. I guess its us four."

Misty plots to get rid of Cynthia.

"I think that Cynthia is running this show. We should either take her out or Jasmine because Cynthia and Jasmine are close."

Agatha comes close, but Cynthia wins immunity.

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance shouts.

Cynthia takes immunity with some pride.

At Tribal Council. Surprisingly Jasmine was voted out.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island is Jasmine." Lance shows the vote.

"No." Jasmine says. Then she gets her torch and puts it in the spot provided for it and looks at Lance.

"Jasmine, the tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Jasmine's torch.

Seven are left. Who will be voted out next?!

**Day 24- Night**

The Topaz tribe walks into camp. Cynthia is really mad and Aaron is not far behind her. May looks really guilty.

_Cynthia in confessional: What the heck happened!?_

_Misty in confessional: Cynthia's face is so funny. She is the next one to go._

Everyone just falls asleep because no one wants to mess with the tension.

**Day 25**

Cynthia is the first one to wake up. She heads to the water and sits down against a rock in the nice cool water to calm her down. It's not long before May gets in the water.

"Can I join?" May asks.

"I guess so." Cynthia says.

May sits next to her and joins the water.

"I feel bad for Jasmine." May says as she keeps the thoughts of her voting down Jasmine's name.

_May in confessional: I did a terrible thing. I have to fix it somehow._

"Yeah. I'm really upset about it but there's nothing we can do. Can I ask you a question?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah." May says.

"Was it you who voted out Jasmine?" Cynthia asks.

"If I am honest to you. Then yes. It was me." May says.

"Ok. But will you promise to stay with me and Aaron?" Cynthia says.

"Yeah. I promise. Plus. I got an idea." May says.

"Really? Maybe this can redeem yourself." Cynthia says.

"Misty is the leader of the other alliance. Maybe I can convince her to vote out Agatha and Jessie. Then I can say I want to be voted out. Then Dawn and Misty would vote me out. But then Me, you, and Aaron vote out Dawn. Leaving Misty alone." May says.

"You think it would work?" Cynthia asks.

"I'm positive of it. Dawn, Misty, and I have a final three alliance. I can make it work. Plus, the others other than me, you, and Aaron think that Jasmine had the immunity idols. So they think all of them are flushed out." May adds.

"Ok. I can agree with that." Cynthia says.

"Agree with what?" says a voice.

Cynthia and May look up thinking it's Misty. But they see it's Aaron.

"May's plan." Cynthia says.

Aaron sits next to May in the water. "What's May's plan?" he asks.

"May convinces that Misty gets rid of Agatha and Jessie. She can do that because she is in a final three alliance with Misty and Dawn. Then she will say she wants out and make Misty think that we are going to vote for her out. Then May lies and we vote out Dawn. Then Misty is on her own." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. But lets be honest here. May. Did you vote out Jasmine?" Aaron asks.

"Yes. I did. And this is me trying to redeem myself." May says.

"But Cynthia has the immunity idols." Aaron says.

"They think Jasmine had both of them. So they think that they are flushed out of the game." May explains.

"Ok. I'm on board here." Aaron says.

"Ok. I'll go put the plan into motion." May says as she gets up and leaves.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Aaron asks Cynthia.

"I'm not sure. But if it does then May has redeem herself. Then in the final three like usual the winner of the last immunity challenge gets to choose the final two." Cynthia says.

"Ok. Sound great." Aaron says.

Meanwhile May walks up to Misty.

"I have an idea. Lets get Dawn so I can tell you guys." May says.

"Ok." Misty says.

May and Misty gather Dawn and they hide in a small part of the jungle around them.

"I think we should get ride of Jessie and Agatha." May says.

"No." Misty says.

"But Misty. They are annoying." Dawn says.

"Plus, we will still have the numbers. Three to two to be exact. Then we are the final three like we planned." May says.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound good." Misty questions.

"Just trust me." May says.

"I'm in it." Dawn says.

"Ok. I guess I'm in it." Misty says.

"Ok. First is Jessie, next is Agatha, then Cynthia, finally Aaron. Then us three." May says.

"Deal." Dawn says.

"Ok. Now lets get out of here so we don't look suspicious." Misty says.

The three get out of the jungle. The three get back to camp. The day goes bye quietly.

_Misty in confessional: That was easy. Getting rid of Jasmine was easier than I thought. May's plan might work. I guess I'm committed to it._

May walks up to Cynthia and Aaron.

"It worked." May says.

"Yes." Cynthia says.

"So far your redeeming yourself." Aaron says.

May smiles.

_May in confessional: I feel much better. I hope this plan works. _

_Cynthia in confessional: Wow May. I didn't think it would work. So far so good._

_Aaron in confessional: So far May has redeem herself. I feel confident I'm in the final three._

Soon night comes around and everyone just lays down and goes to bed.

**Day 26**

Dawn walks in from tree mail. She see's that everyone is standing there waiting for her.

"We have a reward to go too." Dawn announces.

Everyone gets around and they head to the reward challenge.

_Reward challenge_

Everyone walks into immunity and see's seven slippery looking boards with water flowing off of them. Then they see Lance standing there.

"Hello." Lance says.

"Hey." Dawn says to Lance.

"Alright. For today's reward challenge. All seven of you have to hang on to a bar while you on an angle while your on a slippery surface while water flows over the surface. At the bottom is a water pit. This may be painful if you last a long time. But the person who can take it wins. The last one standing takes two people with them on a boat where they will be a shower. And there will be a nice meal for you guys. Alright. Lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone gets on one of those boards on a 180 degree angle sideways. They all say ready.

"Ok survivors ready? Go!" Lance says. Then Lance puts them at 100 degrees.

Agatha instantly falls off into the water.

"Agatha is done for." Lance says.

Everyone else hangs on. After fifteen minutes Lance puts everyone at a 95 degree angle. After five minutes Misty, Dawn, and Cynthia fall off into the water.

"Misty, Dawn, Cynthia. Your out. Aaron, May, and Jessie. You are the only ones left." Lance says.

After fifteen minutes, Lance announces that he will put them at a 92 degree angle. Lance puts the angle down.

Cynthia can see that everyone is in pain. She wonders who will be the next one down.

May looks like she is about to cry. But Jessie falls out.

"Jessie's out." Lance announces.

Then May falls down. "Aaron wins reward!" Lance announces. Then Aaron lets go and falls down.

Aaron, May, and Jessie get out of the water. Then Aaron walks up to Lance.

"Alright. Pick your two people." Lance says.

"Cynthia." Aaron says.

"Who else?" Lance asks.

Aaron look at Agatha, Jessie, Misty, Dawn, and May. Then he makes his decision.

"I feel the May should be up here too." Aaron says.

May walks up and hugs Aaron. "Thanks." May says.

"Alright. You three go by the shore." Lance says. Aaron, May, and Cynthia leave for the shore.

"For the rest of you. I have nothing for you. Head back to Tribal Council." Lance says. Misty, Dawn, Agatha, and Jessie walk back to camp.

Aaron, Cynthia, and May get to shore. There is a boat waiting for them to take them on the boat. They all get on and they take off. Once they get on the boat they all sit down.

"Claims on shower first." Cynthia says. Then she runs to the shower. Then Aaron takes a shower, then May. Soon they get the food. They have hot dogs, fires, burgers, flavored water, and ice cream sandwiches for desert. While eating May speaks up.

"Thanks Aaron." May says.

"Your welcome. This is for trying to redeem yourself. And making Misty think that she is going in the final three." Aaron says.

"Yeah, your plan worked!" Cynthia says.

"Yeah it did. Honestly I'm surprised." May says.

"Yeah. But lets just sit back and enjoy the food." Aaron says.

May and Cynthia agree and start to eat some food. Everyone enjoys themselves.

Meanwhile Misty and Dawn cook some beans and rice for themselves and Agatha and Jessie. They all eat in silent. Then Misty speaks up.

"Aaron is stupid. He must think that May is with them. But she's not." Misty says.

"Yeah. But let him think what he wants." Agatha says.

"Yeah. Lets just let it go." Dawn says.

It's not long before it gets dark. Right at sunset May, Cynthia, and Aaron get back and they all go to bed right after sun set.

**Day 27**

Everyone is up and they all start in on their rice and beans. Misty leaves to get the tree mail. She returns with the tree mail.

"We have an immunity challenge." Misty says.

"Alright. Lets go." Cynthia says. Cynthia grabs her immunity necklace. Cynthia puts it on and flips her long blonde hair around it and they all leave for the immunity challenge.

_Immunity challenge_

Everyone walks in to see Lance standing there next to a huge maze next to him with seven spots at the top of a long bath up stairs. Lance stands there smiling while everyone stands on the mat and looks at the maze in amazement.

"Welcome guys. Cynthia, I'll take back immunity." Lance says.

Cynthia takes he necklace off and hands it to Lance. Lance puts the necklace back on its post.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's immunity you guys have to go to four corners of this maze to pick up bags. When you have all four of your bags you go up the stairs to solve a puzzle. First one to solve the puzzle wins immunity." Lance explains.

"Lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Every picks a spot and they all stand at the finish line.

"We go separate ways and grab each others bag. Then meet up in the middle and give bags so we can ensure at least we get far." Aaron tells Cynthia.

"Good idea." Cynthia says.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Lance shouts.

Cynthia and Aaron charge off and Cynthia goes to the far left and Aaron goes to the far right. Misty and Dawn go to the bottom left. While May, Agatha, and Jessie go to the bottom right. At first everyone gets lost. But Cynthia figures out her part of the maze. It wasn't hard for her because the maze is only waist height. Cynthia see's the bags are tied up. She unties the knots for her and Aaron's bag. She then grabs them and runs off. Aaron solves his maze and gets his and Cynthia's bag. They both meet at the middle an exchange bags. They look around and see May, Agatha, and Dawn are untying their bags. While Jessie and Misty are lost..

"Cynthia and Aaron have their first and second bag!" Lance announces.

"I'll go bottom right you get bottom left." Cynthia says.

"Deal." Aaron says.

They both charge off. May, Dawn, and Agatha untie their first bag and return to the center.

"May, Dawn, and Agatha have their first bag. Misty and Jessie are practically out of this challenge." Lance says.

Cynthia and Aaron solve their mazes and untie their knots for both themselves and their partner's bag. Cynthia hears jumping. She turns around to see Jessie is hoping over the walls and start to untie her knots.

"What?" Cynthia says confused.

"What? He didn't say we can't do that." Jessie says.

"Oh." Cynthia says.

Cynthia runs through the maze with her and Aaron's bag normally so she doesn't get in trouble. She wants to make sure she doesn't get disqualified.

"Jessie and Misty have their first bag. Agatha, May, and Dawn have their second bag." Lance announces.

Aaron looks at everyone and sees that everyone is just jumping over walls. He plays fair and meets Cynthia together. They switch bags. Then they both run up on the stairs.

"Cynthia and Aaron have all four bags. Dawn and May have their third bags. Jessie and Misty have their second bag. Agatha is stuck on her knot on her their bag." Lance says.

Cynthia and Aaron work on their puzzle. Lance walks up the stairs to see how Cynthia and Aaron are doing.

"Do you want immunity?" Cynthia asks Aaron.

"No. Take it." Aaron says.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asks.

"I'm sure. You deserve it." Aaron says.

Cynthia finishes her puzzle. Then calls Lance over. The puzzle says 'You are safe!'

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance shouts.

Everyone drops their bags. Then they all meet up on the mat.

"Congratulations Cynthia!" Lance says.

Cynthia takes the immunity and puts it around her neck.

"Cynthia. You are insured to be in the final six. The rest of you are fair game. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Everyone leaves the maze and heads back to camp.

Everyone makes it back to camp. Cynthia starts to cook while Misty goes for a swim, Agatha takes a nap, Jessie tans, Aaron looks for bugs to examine, and May and Dawn enjoy the site of the sea while sit on a big rock.

Cynthia finishes cooking the food. Then everyone eats. Soon it gets dark and everyone finishes their food.

"Lets get going." Cynthia says.

Everyone agrees. But Misty quickly pulls aside Jessie and Agatha.

"Aaron." Misty says.

"Ok." Jessie says.

"Ok. I guess so." Agatha say.

_Agatha in confessional: I can't stand Jessie anymore. Sorry, but I'm voting for her._

Everyone gets their stuff around and leaves for the new exciting Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

Everyone walks into Tribal Council and do their usual light up the torch and sit down. Then they all look at Lance.

"Lets introduce the jury." Lance says.

"Gary, Wattson, Morty, and Jasmine. Jasmine was voted out last Tribal Council." Lance explains as the jury members sit down. Gary is wearing a green polo and brown shorts. Wattson is wearing a orange shirt with blue jeans. Morty is wearing a purple shirt with purple shorts. Jasmine is wearing a blue dress and blue flip flops.

"Ok. Cynthia. Immunity again?" Lance starts.

"Yes. I'm just getting lucky." Cynthia says.

"How do you feel Dawn?" Lance asks Dawn.

"Quiet tired. I do miss home though. Being out here for 27 days is getting to me." Dawn says.

"Yeah." May agrees.

"Ok. I feel you there." Lance says. "Aaron. Your usually quiet. What's going on through your head?" Lance asks.

"Absolutely nothing." Aaron says.

"Why?" Lance asks.

"I don't know. Just got nothing worrying me." Aaron says.

"Is something worrying you Agatha?" Lance asks.

"Nope. Not at all." Agatha says.

"How do you feel Jessie?" Lance asks.

"Just tired that's all." Jessie says.

"Any last thoughts Misty?" Lance asks. Misty while she fixes her short red hair.

"I have nothing to say." Misty stays.

"Alright. With that. Jessie. Your up." Lance says.

Jessie votes. Soon Aaron, then Cynthia, then Dawn, Misty, May, then finally Agatha votes. When Agatha sits down. Lance speaks up. "I'll go tally the votes."

Lance tally's the votes. Then he returns.

"Anyone want to play the hidden immunity idol?" Lance asks. Everyone looks around then nods at Lance.

"Alright. Once the votes are read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"First vote, Jessie." Lance says. Jessie just sits there.

"Aaron." Lance says. Aaron looks up.

"Jessie"

"Jessie"

"Jessie"

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our fifth person for our jury is Jessie." Lance says as he shows the vote with Jessie's name on it.

"Well it was fun." Jessie says as she gets up and grabs her torch. She then sets the torch in the hole in the ground provided for it and looked at Lance.

"Jessie, the tribe has spoken." Lance says. Then he takes out Jessie's flame.

Jessie just nods and looks at the tribe. "Good luck guys. Because you guys are going to need it." Then Jessie leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Aaron, May, Misty, Dawn, Agatha, and Cynthia. Congratulations! You are in the final six. That's all I have for you. Head back to camp." Lance says.

The Topaz tribe leaves the Tribal Council Area. While leaving Jasmine, Gary, Morty, and Wattson watch the final six members leave.

***After Show***

_Jessie: I guess I'm voted out. I thought I would make it at least to the final five but oh well. I guess I got blindsided. I'm proud that I didn't have to change anything and I did good overall. I just can't wait to see a Tribal Council as a jury member._

**Votes: **

Aaron: Jessie

Jessie: Aaron, Cynthia, Dawn, May, Misty, Agatha

_Next time on Survivor!_

Agatha gets paranoid.

I think I'm the next one gone. Because they got ride of Jessie so I must be next. I guess I have to try my best and think positive.

Cynthia thinks about her immunity idols.

I don't know what to do with the immunity idols. Should I just play them for now on or should I give them to Aaron and May. I don't know!

Lance speaks up at the reward challenge.

Before we start off I have a surprise for you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

_Last time on Survivor!_

May redeems herself to Cynthia and Aaron.

"Misty is the leader of the other alliance. Maybe I can convince her to vote out Agatha and Jessie"

Aaron wins the Reward challenge.

"Aaron wins reward!" Lance announces. Then Aaron lets go and falls down.

At immunity. Cynthia wins again!

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance shouts.

At Tribal Council, Jessie says goodbye.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our fifth person for our jury is Jessie." Lance says as he shows the vote with Jessie's name on it.

"Well it was fun." Jessie says as she gets up and grabs her torch. She then sets the torch in the hole in the ground provided for it and looked at Lance.

"Jessie, the tribe has spoken." Lance says. Then he takes out Jessie's flame.

Six are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Day 27- Night**

The remaining six Topaz tribe members walk into camp and take out their torches with some water.

_Agatha in confessional: Not surprised in a way that Jessie is gone. She was too strong._

Everyone gets tired and just falls asleep.

**Day 28**

Dawn is the first one to wake up. She checks tree mail. Nothing. So she walks on the shore side looking at the sea think about the game.

_Dawn in confessional: In a way I'm so surprised that I made it this far. The only people I'm stronger than is Agatha. But she will go home next. So I must be next. I'm not as strong as everyone else._

Dawn finds a good rock to lean against in the water. She sits there and thinks about what she should do.

_Dawn in confessional: Maybe I should make a secret alliance with Agatha. Then it would be a two by two by two tie at tribal council. Then we can get ride of Aaron or Cynthia. But if I do that then I break Misty and May's trust. _

Dawn sits there for a awhile then Misty walks out to the water. Misty see's Dawn in the water so she joins Dawn and sits in front of Dawn.

"What's up Dawn?" Misty asks.

"I'm just thinking. That's all." Dawn says.

_Misty in confessional: I know that Dawn is think of a strategic way to make it to the final. But she doesn't have to worry about that. I plan on taking her to the final. Because I do look the best if it's just me and her in the finale._

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Misty asks.

"No. I'm fine. But thanks anyways." Dawn says.

Agatha gets up to see that Misty and Dawn are in the water talking. She also see's that Aaron, Cynthia, and May and still sleeping away.

_Agatha in confessional: I think I'm the next one gone. Because they got ride of Jessie so I must be next. I guess I have to try my best and think positive._

Agatha gets up and starts to make some rice for breakfast. While cooking Cynthia and Aaron get up and sit next to Agatha.

"Is your guy's next plan to get ride of me?" Agatha asks out.

"Nope. Dawn is the next one." Cynthia says.

"Are you sure?" Agatha questions.

"I'm positive." Cynthia says.

"I'm going to go get some fresh water by the stream. Want to come Cynthia?" Aaron asks.

"Sure." Cynthia says.

"Can I help too." May says while getting up from the shelter.

"Sure." Cynthia says.

The three leave with containers in their hands. When they get to the fresh water stream they start to fill up the containers.

"Agatha is next right?" May asks.

"Yeah. Then Misty or Dawn." Cynthia says.

"Are you sure? I want Misty gone." Aaron says.

"Yeah. But then Dawn and Agatha see our plan and could do something." Cynthia says.

"Oh." Aaron says as he finishes one of the containers. Then he changes the container with an empty one and starts to fill that one up.

"I still think we should do Agatha, then Dawn, then Misty." May says.

"Me too." Cynthia says.

"I guess so." Aaron says.

The three finish up the water containers and then head back to camp. Once they get back to camp they see Agatha, Misty, and Dawn eating so they start to eat with them.

"I'm so glad that there isn't any more immunity idols out there." Misty states.

_Cynthia in confessional: I forgot about my two immunity idols!_

"Yeah. Me too. Now we know that no one can pull a trick on us." Dawn says.

"Yup." Cynthia says.

_Cynthia in confessional: I don't know what to do with the immunity idols. Should I just play them for now on or should I give them to Aaron and May. I don't know!_

"It would suck if someone had an immunity idol, and they played it when they needed it the most." Aaron says.

"Yeah. It would." Misty agrees.

Soon the conversations dissipates and soon it gets dark. Then everyone just gets tired and falls asleep.

**Day 29**

Agatha is the first one up. She walks over to tree mail and see's that everyone has tree mail. Then she walks into camp and see's everyone looking at her.

"We have an reward challenge to go to!" Agatha announces.

"Lets go then. They might have some good food this time!" Dawn says.

Everyone laughs and then leave for the reward challenge.

_Reward Challenge_

Everyone in the Topaz tribe walks into the reward challenge and they see six three by three checker boards on an angle and across a distance is sling shots with a pile of coconuts. Once everyone stands on the orange mat they look at Lance.

"Hey guys." Lance says.

"Hey!" Dawn waves.

"Before we start off I have a surprise for you guys." Lance says.

"What?" Cynthia asks with excitement.

"First of all. Agatha. Your sister Bertha!" Lance says.

An old short women wearing all brown with gray hair to her shoulders walks out from behind the jungle right behind Lance. Agatha smiles and walks up to her sister and hugs her.

"I missed you!" Agatha says.

"I miss you too!" Bertha says.

"Agatha how does it feel to see your sister after 29 days?" Lance asks.

"I miss her so much. We do almost everything together. I just wish she could stay." Agatha says.

"Alright Agatha, you guys can move over to the side." Lance says.

Agatha and Bertha move over to the side and they look over at Lance to see what's next.

"Cynthia." Lance starts. Cynthia covers her mouth. "We have your grandmother." Lance says.

A short old women with long gray hair walks out of the jungle. Cynthia runs up to her and hugs her.

"I missed you!" Cynthia cries out.

"It's good to see you too Cynthia. You look so much stronger since you've been out here." Cynthia's grandmother says.

"Lets go over here." Cynthia says.

"Ok. But my your hair is so long and blonde." Cynthia's grandmother says as they stand next to Agatha and Bertha.

"Dawn. We have your mother here for you." Lance says. Behind Lance appears a skinny women with short blue hair. Dawn runs up to her and hugs her.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Dawn says.

"I missed you too! I hope your doing fine." Dawn's mom says.

"I'm doing well." Dawn says.

Dawn and her mother move next to Cynthia and Lance looks at Aaron.

"Aaron. We have Liam. Your little brother." Lance announces.

Out of the jungle appears a little kid with green hair and green eyes. He looks like a miniature Aaron. He looks at Aaron and smiles. Aaron walks over and picks up his brother.

"I misses you big brother!" Liam says.

"I missed you too. Are you taking care of mom and dad while I'm gone?" Aaron yes.

"Of course. I'm also having lots of fun too." Liam says. Aaron walks over and stands next to Dawn and her mom and haves a conversation with Liam.

"Misty. We have your sister, Violet." Lance says.

Misty's sister comes out from the jungle and Misty and Lance meet in the center and hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" Misty says.

"I can't believe you made it this far!" Violet says.

Both of the sisters go to the side leaving May alone.

"May. We have your little brother, Max." Lance says as a geeky little kid walks out from the jungle May runs up to him and they hug.

"Don't squeeze me so hard. I can't breath." Max says.

"Sorry. But I just missed you so much." May says.

May and Max go to the side and everyone looks at Lance.

"For today's reward. All you have to do is shoot coconuts at the board and knock down the weaker squares. The first one to knock down three in a row wins. For a reward you get to spend time with your family member." Lance says.

"Lets get started then!" Liam shouts. Everyone laughs at this. Then they all draw for spots. Everyone has their family member stand next to them.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Lance shouts.

Everyone loads up a coconut and shoots. Aaron and Cynthia hit the center of the three by three squares. Misty and May each hit a side one. Agatha doesn't make it to the boards. Dawn shoots but it overshoots and lands in the jungle behind her.

Everyone shoots again. This time Agatha lands on the top middle square. Everyone else over shoots except Dawn. Dawn hit's the bottom right square. Everyone loads up again and shoots again. This time Cynthia gets the bottom left. Aaron hit's the center right square. Dawn hit's the top center. Agatha hits the top right. Misty hit's the center square. May finally knocks a square down and it's the left center square.

Like usual everyone loads up and shoots. Agatha goes too far to the right. Misty hit's the top center square. May hit's the bottom left square. Cynthia shoots the center right square. Dawn misses again. Then Aaron hit's the bottom center square.

"Aaron has three in a row! Aaron wins immunity!" Lance announces.

"You did it Aaron!" Liam cheers.

Everyone drops their coconuts in frustration.

"You did well." Bertha tells Agatha.

"Maybe next time." Dawn's mother says to Dawn.

"You could of done better." Violet jokes with Misty. Misty just laughs.

"You tried. At least your not out of the game." Max says to May trying to cheer her up.

"I'm so proud of you Cynthia." Cynthia's grandmother says to Cynthia.

Everyone stands on their mat with their family members. Except Lance, Aaron, and Liam. They stand facing everyone else.

"Aaron. You have two people to pick from." Lance says.

Everyone gives Aaron puppy eyes. Aaron just looks away.

"Cynthia and May." Aaron says.

"Thanks!" Cynthia says to Aaron.

"Such a nice man." Cynthia's grandmother says.

"See May, we get to hangout after all." Max says.

"Thank you thank you thank you Aaron." May says.

May, Max, Cynthia, and Cynthia's grandmother stand next to Aaron and Liam.

"Alright. Misty, Dawn, and Agatha. Say goodbye to your family member." Lance says.

Agatha and Bertha hug. "Get far sister." Bertha tells Agatha.

"See you at the gym." Violet tells Misty.

"I'll see you at home." Dawn's mom tells Dawn.

Then Bertha, Violet, and Dawn's mom leaves and disappears into the jungle.

"Aaron, your group gets to go on the beach and enjoy a nice picnic." Lance says.

"We get to eat!" Liam shouts with joy.

"Alright head down to the beach and turn to the left. After a little walk you should be at the picnic." Lance explains. Then Aaron and his group leaves.

"Agatha, Misty, and Dawn. I have nothing for you. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Agatha, Misty, and Dawn head back to camp. They are full of disappointment, sorrow, and mad because they wanted to spend time with their loved one.

Aaron and his group make it to the picnic. Right away everyone talks off and explains where they are at in the game.

"… And that's what is going on with out plan." May explains to Max.

"So you guys are in a final three alliance?" Cynthia's grandmother asks.

"Yeah. But Misty thinks that I'm in a final three alliance with her and Dawn." May says.

"Wow May. I didn't think you could do such a thing." Max says.

"But what will happen when it's just you three?" Liam asks after he finishes his sandwich.

"Then is us three. But only two can go to the finale. So who ever wins the final immunity decides who will be in the finale with them." Cynthia explains.

"Ohh! So does that mean that we have to leave later?" Liam asks.

"Yeah. But it's ok. I'll see you soon." Aaron says.

"Ok. Can I take a sandwich to go?" Liam asks.

"Sure." May says as she hands Liam a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks!" Liam says.

"I'm kinda lost. Who is the leader of you three. Like who makes the final calls?" Max asks.

"Cynthia does." Aaron answers.

"Of course. When she was younger she use to boss her teachers by telling them they were wrong in math. The sad part is she was right." Cynthia's grandmother says as she finishes her water.

"Grandma!" Cynthia exclaims.

Everyone laughs and Cynthia turns bright red and then laughs with them. All six have a good time. It soon gets dark and Liam, Cynthia's grandmother, and Max say their goodbyes and Cynthia, May, and Aaron head back to their tribe.

After the reward challenge Misty and Dawn cook some beans while Agatha takes a nap.

_Misty in confessional: I am so mad that Aaron, Cynthia, and May always go to the reward challenges._

_Dawn in confessional: Misty looks mad. It isn't healthy for her. I hope that tomorrows immunity challenge favors in my way._

It's not long before Agatha, Misty, and May finish their beans. When sunset arrives so does Aaron, May, and Cynthia from their reward.

"How was it?" Agatha asks.

"It was fun. Liam was really funny." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. He is fun to do stuff with." Aaron says.

"I think it's time we all rest up for tomorrow's immunity challenge." Dawn says.

"Yeah." Misty agrees.

Everyone turns in for the night and falls asleep for their next immunity challenge.

**Day 30**

Cynthia wakes up and puts on the immunity necklace. Then she checks tree mail. She see's that they have an immunity challenge. Cynthia rolls her eyes.

_Cynthia in confessional: I want out of here. But I only have nine more days left. I hope either Aaron, May, or I win immunity. It would be better is Jasmine where here._

Cynthia wakes everyone telling them they have an immunity challenge. Everyone gets ready for their newest challenge ahead of them.

_Immunity Challenge_

Everyone walks into the challenge area. They see that there is six doorway looking places with little wooden parts on the inside parts of the doorway. The get smaller and smaller when you go farther down. Everyone then looks at Lance which is smiling at them.

"Hello guys." Lance says.

"Hello." Misty says.

"Cynthia, can I take immunity back?" Lance asks.

"I guess so." Cynthia says as she hands her immunity necklace over to Lance. Lance takes the immunity necklace and puts it back on the post provided for the necklace.

"Immunity is back up for grabs." Lance announces.

"For today challenge. All you have to do is put your feet on the supports to keep yourself up. After every half an hour you will move down to a small support. When you get to the bottom one is all out. Last one standing wins." Lance explains.

"Lets get going." Lance says.

Everyone picks a spot and starts to balance on the support Lance told them to be on.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Lance says.

Everyone one starts off. After fifteen minutes Agatha falls off.

"Agatha is out." Lance says.

_Agatha in confessional: How the heck do they think that I can hold on in a challenge like this! But whatever! If I go tonight I go. I'm done anyways._

After another 25 minutes everyone moves down to a smaller wooden support. After 15 minutes, Misty falls off.

"Misty is out. Only Aaron, Dawn, Cynthia, and May are in it." Lance says.

After another 15 minutes everyone moves down again. Then after the first five minutes Cynthia cries out in pain and falls out.

"Cynthia is out." Lance says.

Right after that Aaron falls out.

"Aaron's out. Only May and Dawn are in." Lance says.

"May can I have this win?" Dawn asks May.

May just ignores Dawn and keeps on balancing.

"May?" Dawn asks. Again May just ignores Dawn.

"Ma…OOPS!" Dawn falls down and lands on the ground hard.

"May wins immunity!" Lance announces.

"I'm sorry Dawn." May says as she jumps down.

Dawn ignores May and joins everyone else on the mat. Once everyone is on the mat Lance gives the immunity necklace to May.

"May is guarantee in the final five. The rest of you are fair game. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Everyone nods and then heads for camp.

Once everyone gets back to camp. Agatha takes a nap and everyone gets ready for Tribal Council so they can just go.

_Dawn in confessional: I can't believe that May wouldn't let me have at least one immunity._

May, Misty, Dawn, Aaron, and Cynthia meet up.

"Agatha tonight?" Aaron asks.

"Yup." Misty says.

"I guess this is also our last meeting." Cynthia points out.

"Yeah. I guess so." Dawn says.

"Well, good lucky everyone." May says.

Then all five go their separate way. After a while it gets dark and everyone eats their rice and beans and they head out for Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The Topaz tribe walks into Tribal Council. They light up their torches like usual and take a spot. Then they all face Lance.

"Let's bring in the jury members." Lance says.

The jury members walk in. Gary leads them.

"Gary, Wattson, Morty, Jasmine, and Jessie. Jessie was the last person voted out last Tribal Council." Lance announces.

Jessie sits down. She is wearing a baggy black dress. She looks at everyone and nods.

"May. How do you feel that you won immunity." Lance asks.

"I'm surprised. I just tried my best." May says.

"Are you confident Agatha?" Lance asks Agatha.

"No I am not. I think I'm going to be the next one out." Agatha answers.

"Do you agree with that Misty?" Lance asks.

"I don't know. We'll just find out when we vote." Misty says.

"Dawn. Are you surprised you made it this far?" Lance asks.

"In a way yes. Because I don't feel as strong as everyone else. But in a way no because this is a social game and I'm very social." Dawn says.

"Cynthia. Do you feel confident at the spot your in in the game?" Lance questions Cynthia.

"Yeah I am. I know that I'm a strong, smart, strategic player." Cynthia answers.

"Does it feel weird that you're the only guy left Aaron?" Lance asks.

"Yes and no. No because it's not really bothering me. Yes because I know that anytime the girls might just gain up on me." Aaron says.

"With that it is time to vote. Aaron, your up." Lance says.

Aaron votes. Then the rest vote. Finally Cynthia is the last one to vote. After Cynthia sits down everyone looks at Lance.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says.

Lance leaves and tally's the votes. Then he returns.

"Anyone want to play the hidden immunity idol?" Lance asks.

Everyone shakes their heads no. "Alright, Once the vote is read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"Dawn." Lance shows. Dawn just nods.

"Agatha." Lance says. Agatha nods.

"Agatha."

"Agatha."

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our sixth person on the jury is Agatha." Lance says as he shows a vote with Agatha's name on it.

Agatha gets up and puts the torch in the spot provide for it.

"Agatha, the tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Agatha's flame.

"Well good luck guys." Agatha says. Then she leaves the area.

"Congratulation! You made it to the final five. You guys are close. But not there yet. I got nothing for you head back to camp." Lance says.

Cynthia, Aaron, Misty, May, and Dawn pick up their torches and leave Tribal Council. But Jasmine, Jessie, Gary, Morty, and Wattson watch them leave. Judging them as the walk away.

***After Show***

_Agatha: Well I knew that I was going to be the next one gone. But oh well. I at least made it 30 days in and in the top six and I'm also the sixth jury member. I had fun and I never changed my character to excel at anything. I wish the best of luck to the final five._

**Votes:**

Agatha: Aaron, Cynthia, May, Dawn, Misty

Dawn: Agatha

_Next time on Survivor!_

May, Aaron, and Cynthia talk about their plan.

"Are you still going to pretend to sacrifice yourself?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes. I have to." May says.

"Don't worry. It's going to work." Aaron says.

Misty plots her final three.

"Alright. Cynthia is next. No matter what." Misty tells Dawn.

Dawn gets nervous.

"I still don't trust Misty. But maybe it would be best to follow her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Last time on Survivor!_

At the reward challenge, everyone got to see a family member.

"Before we start off I have a surprise for you guys." Lance says.

"What?" Cynthia asks with excitement.

"First of all. Agatha. Your sister Bertha!" Lance says.

Aaron won the reward challenge.

"Aaron has three in a row! Aaron wins reward!" Lance announces.

At the immunity challenge. May wins immunity.

"May wins immunity!" Lance announces.

At Tribal Council, Agatha was voted out.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our sixth person on the jury is Agatha." Lance says as he shows a vote with Agatha's name on it.

Agatha gets up and puts the torch in the spot provide for it.

"Agatha, the tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Agatha's flame.

The top five are Aaron, Misty, Cynthia, Dawn, and May. Who will be voted out tonight?!

**Day 30- Night**

The final five Topaz tribe walk back into camp. Misty see's that everyone is laying in the shelter about to go to sleep.

_Misty in confessional: Alright. Agatha is gone. Next up is either Cynthia or Aaron. I don't know who will go first. I guess the immunity challenge will decide that._

Misty lays down and falls asleep thinking that the game is in her favor.

**Day 31**

Everyone wakes up in the morning. Cynthia paces around the camp thinking.

_Cynthia in confessional: I'm kinda nervous. I'm so afraid that May might back down on us. And if she does that leaves me or Aaron in trouble. I just hope she doesn't do that._

May can see Cynthia pacing. So she tries to find Aaron. She finds him sitting in a tree whistling a tune.

"Aaron. Can you come down. I think we three need to talk." May says.

"Ok. Wait right here. I'll go find her." Aaron says as he jumps down from the tree.

"Ok. She is pacing in camp." May says.

"Ok." Aaron says as he walks away.

Aaron gets Cynthia from camp. May waits for them patiently. When Aaron returns with Cynthia, May looks at Cynthia and see's she looks nervous.

"Are you still going to pretend to sacrifice yourself?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes. I have to." May says.

"Don't worry. It's going to work." Aaron says.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes. I'm sure." May says.

"Ok." Cynthia says.

"If I was you. It looked like Dawn was looking for you." Aaron tells May.

"Ok." May says.

May leaves Aaron and Cynthia. She walks back into camp and see's that no one is there. She decides to go look on the beach. When she does she sees Dawn and Misty laying on the ground tanning. May walks up to them.

"Hey." May says.

Misty and Dawn looks up. Then they get up and face May.

"Alright. Cynthia is next. No matter what." Misty tells Dawn.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asks.

"Yes. What about you May?" Misty asks.

"I don't know. My guess would be Aaron." May says.

"Why?" Misty asks.

"Because he is stronger than Cynthia. He is just holding it back." May says.

"Ok. But I don't believe you. Cynthia has won the most immunities." Misty says.

"Yeah. But still." May says.

"I don't care. Cynthia goes first." Misty says.

"You wanna know what? Your really bossy!" May shouts.

"Your not listening! Cynthia has to go!" Misty yells.

"Enough!" Dawn yells.

Misty and May look at Dawn. They both are surprise with Dawn.

"Both of you need to stop fighting. Otherwise Cynthia and Aaron will be the final two. How about this. If Aaron wins immunity. Cynthia goes. If Cynthia wins, then Aaron." Dawn says.

"What if one of us win?" May asks.

"Then how about this." Dawn goes into the water. She dives down and she is gone for a minute. Then she surfaces and walks over to May and Misty. She is holding a seashell.

"If it lands on the back. It's Cynthia. If it lands in the front. It's Aaron." Dawn says.

"Ok." Misty says.

Dawn flips the seashell and the back side lands side up.

"Ok. Cynthia goes." Dawn says.

"Ok." May says.

"Sounds good." Misty says.

_Dawn in confessional: The way Misty's been is crazy. I still don't trust Misty. But maybe it would be best to follow her. I just don't know what to do._

_Aaron in confessional: I think Misty is going crazy. I heard her yelling at May. I think that Misty is going to lose it._

_Cynthia is confessional: What's going on with Misty?_

_May in confessional: I think Misty just had her meltdown._

_Misty in confessional: I can't believe I yelled at May. I think I had a melt down. I'm just so surprised._

Cynthia and Aaron overheard Misty's meltdown.

"Lets cook some rice and beans to look some innocent." Cynthia says.

"Great idea." Aaron says.

Cynthia and Aaron starts to make some ice and beans. When Dawn, May, and Misty walk in they all sit down for their meal. Once the rice and beans are done everyone starts to eat. It's so quiet that everyone can just feel the tension.

_Aaron in confessional: The tension is so bad. Maybe a reward or a immunity challenge will help._

It gets dark and everyone decides to fall asleep. But the last one to fall asleep is May.

_May in confessional: Today was really bad. I hope the tension doesn't last._

Soon even May falls asleep.

**Day 32**

Aaron is the first one up. He leaves the camp to look at tree mail. When he checks he see's that they have tree mail. He reads it and knows that they have a reward challenge to go to. So he walks back into camp and wakes everyone up.

"Hey guys. We have a reward to go to." Aaron says.

"Ok." Dawn says.

Everyone gets and gets ready for the challenge. Once they all are ready they leave.

_Reward Challenge_

The Topaz tribe walks into the reward challenge area. They stand on the orange mat. Then they look at Lance.

"Hello guys." Lance says.

"Hello." Cynthia says.

"For today's reward challenge. All you have to do is balance hollow tubes on both of your arms. But put them against the boards that will be on top of you. You have to keep your arms up. If you give a little the boards on your arms will fall down. Last one standing wins reward." Lance says.

"What are we playing for?" Dawn asks with excitement.

"You and one other person get a massage and a nice shower." Lance says.

"That's so worth it." Misty says.

"Alright. Let's draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone draws for spots. Then pick a spot and get in position for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Lance shouts.

Right away May just drops her balance tubes.

"May is out?" Lance says but with confusion in his voice.

"I just didn't want to win this one." May explains as she takes a seat on the ground.

Everyone just keeps going and trying to hold on. After an hour Misty and Cynthia arms start to shake. Soon Misty drops her tubes.

"Misty is out." Lance says.

"It's your win Dawn!" Misty cheers.

Dawn just stands there with her head down. Her eyes are shut and she is mouthing random words. She just keeps this pattern going too without making a single movement. But with Cynthia and Aaron it's a different story. Aaron is starting to shake a little but Cynthia is shaking her arms a lot. Then Cynthia makes one wrong move and she drops the tube that was on her left arm.

"Cynthia is out." Lance says.

Then Aaron looks out and just shakes his head. Then he just flings his tubes off of his arms.

"Aaron is out. Dawn wins reward!" Lance announces.

Dawn opens her eyes and looks up. She then drops her tubes and walks over to Lance.

"Good job Dawn. Who will you take to the reward?" Lance asks.

"Hm. I pick Misty." Dawn says.

"Thank you!" Misty yells as she hugs Dawn.

"Alright. May, Aaron, Cynthia, I have nothing for you. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Cynthia and Aaron nod and they follow May out of the challenge area and head back to camp. Meanwhile Lance escorts Dawn and Misty to their reward.

Dawn and Misty make it to their reward in time.

_Dawn in confessional: I can't believe I won a challenge! I must be one of the luckiest people right now. _

Dawn starts off with the shower as Misty gets the massage. Then they switch. But Misty finishes her shower before Dawn's massage is done so they start to talk.

"I think that it's sad that May couldn't be here with us." Misty says.

"Yeah. But I guess it just happens this way. I know we have our solid three." Dawn says.

"Yeah." Misty says.

"I'm just glad that we only have a week left." Dawn says.

"I know. I mean, I like this game. But I don't like being out here to long. We do miss our families after a while." Misty says.

"Yeah." Dawn says.

Soon Dawn's massage is over. Then they decide to head back to camp.

May, Aaron, and Cynthia walk back into camp.

_Cynthia in confessional: In a way I'm glad Dawn won the challenge because it does make you feel good about yourself. But in a way I'm not because she could get even more confident and out beat us._

_May in confessional: I'm surprised that Dawn won. Maybe this was her kind of challenge. I hope our immunity challenge isn't like something like this._

"May. Why did you quit right away?" Aaron asks May.

"I just didn't want to win this one for some reason. I really don't know. Just something in my head didn't want me to challenge myself this time around." May answers.

"I wonder why? You usually like a good challenge right?" Cynthia asks.

"Well yeah. But I don't know. I know I can't win immunity or our plan fails. So I guess I'm just saving it up to get rid of Misty. I don't know." May says.

"Maybe it's your body's way of saying that your nervous about saying, 'vote for me! I give.' It would make sense if that's the case." Aaron says as she starts to cooks some beans and rice.

"I think that's it. Because ever sense we voted off Agatha I've been nervous." May says.

"Well there's nothing to worry about. I promise I won't vote for you at next Tribal Council." Cynthia says.

"Me too. Otherwise our plan fails." Aaron says.

"Thanks guys." May says.

Soon the three eat their rice. Then later in the day Misty and Dawn return. Everyone just relaxes for the rest of the day. When the sky turns to night everyone goes to the shelter and rests for their next immunity challenge.

**Day 33**

When morning rises Dawn is the first one to wake up. She checks tree mail and see's that they have another immunity to go to.

_Dawn in confessional: I hope that the immunity is like yesterday's reward challenge. Because I think I could win and make it to the final four._

Dawn wakes everyone up. Soon everyone realizes that there is a immunity challenge to go to so they get ready and leave for their new immunity challenge.

_Immunity Challenge_

Everyone walks in and see's five large poles in standing around. On the top are little indents. They all stand on their mat and look at Lance.

"May I'll take immunity." Lance says.

May walks over to Lance and turns around. She makes Lance take the immunity necklace off and Lance takes it off. Then Lance puts the necklace on the post provided for it.

"Immunity is back up for grabs." Lance says.

"For today's immunity you climb up the poles and hug the pole to stay up. We have little indents in the poles for you to put your feet at. In the middle is a color strip. If you slip and touch that strip or go past it your out. Last one standing wins immunity." Lance explains.

"Sounds fun. Lets get going!" Misty says with excitement.

"Ok. Lets draw for spots." Lance says.

Everyone draws a spot. Misty is on the left. Next to her is Dawn. Then it's Aaron. Right next to Aaron is Cynthia followed by May.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Lance says.

Everyone hugs the pole even more. Misty and Dawn hug it with all their might. May just barley wraps her arms around it. Cynthia hugs it but not with too much force to conserve her energy. Aaron just hugs the pole like he is going to fall asleep.

"Looks like everyone is getting comfortable." Lance comments.

Half an hour goes by. Everyone looks strong. But May pretends to slip on purpose and slips down to the marker.

"May, your out." Lance says.

May slides all the way down to the ground and sits on the ground leaning against her post.

_May in confessional: I think I did a good job pretending to fall on accident. _

Soon Misty slips and falls straight to the ground. She lands on her feet.

"Misty is out." Lance says.

"I don't have the patients for this." Aaron says. Then he jumps down.

"Aaron is out. Only Dawn and Cynthia are left." Lance says.

Dawn keeps hugging the pole with all her might. While Cynthia gets a tighter grip on it but not using all her energy to hold on. Meanwhile Aaron and Misty watch while May sits down against her pole.

After another half hour passes by everyone looks over at Cynthia and Dawn. Cynthia looks nice and comfy with her eyes shut while Dawn starts to shake and starts to slip a little.

"No no no no no no." Dawn says as she slips more. But she slips just enough to hit the marker.

"Dawn is out! Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance says.

Everyone looks at Cynthia. She doesn't move.

"Cynthia?" May says while looking at her confused.

Aaron starts to laugh. "Cynthia the challenge is over. Wake up!" Aaron shouts.

"Wha? Ahh!" Cynthia says. But she falls off right in the middle of her sentence and falls on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Lance asks.

"Oh I'm fine. What happened? I didn't realize I fell asleep." Cynthia says.

"Does that mean I win?" Dawn asks.

"No. Cynthia was still on the pole when you fell." Lance tells Dawn. "Cynthia, you won immunity." Lance tells Cynthia.

"Oh? Cool." Cynthia says.

"When did you fall asleep?" Aaron asks.

"Like fifteen minutes after you jump down." Cynthia says.

"Good one." Aaron laughs out.

Soon everyone gets around to the mat while Cynthia takes immunity.

"I think that Cynthia made Survivor history. Being the first survivor to fall asleep and win during an immunity challenge. Or a challenge at all." Lance says.

"Anyways. Cynthia is guaranteed in a final four spot. The rest of you are fair game. Head back to camp I'll see you guys later." Lance says.

Everyone leaves for the camp with Cynthia leading with the immunity necklace around her neck.

Everyone walks back into camp. Aaron and May start to mess around and joke about Cynthia falling asleep during the challenge.

"I can't believe you feel asleep." Aaron says.

"Yeah. It sounds like something Aaron would do." May jokes.

"Hey! The sad part is that's probably true." Aaron says.

Everyone, even Misty and Dawn who aren't in the conversation, laugh at the remark.

"I just can't believe I fell asleep. Maybe I should take more naps or something." Cynthia explains.

"Maybe it's because we are still kinda use to all the challenges where we throw, or dig, or run. So maybe these laid back ones are affecting you." May tells Cynthia.

"Yeah. But lets forget about this and eat. I'm starving!" Cynthia says.

"Me too!" Dawn says.

_Misty in confessional: Great. Cynthia won. But oh well. Sorry Aaron but your next._

_Cynthia in confessional: I wonder if I should play the immunity idol for Aaron or not. But I think May's plan is actually going to work._

After a while of everyone eating and relaxing. The Topaz tribe grabs their stuff and torches and heads out for their next Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The Topaz tribe walks into Tribal Council. They light up their torches in the fire for them and they set their torch up and sit down. Then they all look at Lance.

"Let's bring in the jury." Lance says. Then the jury members walk in.

"Gary, Wattson, Morty, Jasmine, Jessie, and Agatha. Agatha was voted out last Tribal Council." Lance explains. Cynthia and Aaron look at Agatha. Agatha is wearing a purple dress with pink flowers on. She smiles at the remaining Topaz tribe then looks at Lance.

"So Cynthia. I think you should tell the jury about your win at the immunity challenge." Lance says.

"I won obviously. But I fell asleep during the challenge." Cynthia explains.

"I thought Aaron would be the one to do that." Jasmine speaks up.

Everyone laughs at the remark. "No, Cynthia beat me to it." Aaron says. Then everyone laughs again.

"Ok. Misty. Do you feel confident tonight?" Lance asks.

"Well yes. I am in the majority alliance of the tribe so I know I can make it to the top three." Misty states.

"Who is in the majority alliance Aaron?" Lance asks.

"It's May, Dawn, and Misty. So right now I can feel that I'm going home because Cynthia has immunity, and theirs no more immunity idols, so what does that leave me?" Aaron says.

"Actually it doesn't." May states.

"What's that May?" Lance asks.

May stands up and walks over to Lance and faces the jury and her tribe.

"I honestly feel that it is my time to be voted out. I haven't been good in challenges lately and I feel that I don't want to be competing anymore. But I don't want to go down as a quitter. So can all of you guys please vote me out tonight?" May asks.

"Um, no." Dawn says.

"Fine then. I'll make you guys change you minds. Cynthia and Aaron. Misty wants you guys gone. They were going to vote you out first Cynthia, but since you won immunity Aaron, you out dude. Misty is the leader of the alliance and she does boss around Dawn and I. She did have a meltdown I think a couple of day's ago. She was planning on taking out you Dawn after it was us three. So that is Misty's plan to make it to the finals." May says.

"What the heck May!?" Misty asks in shock.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Sorry for the rest of you guys." May says. Then she sits down at her spot.

"Wow." Agatha says from the jury.

"Are you serious May? I think your making a mistake." Gary asks.

"I'm totally sure. I can't tolerate the tension lately. So vote me out! I demand it!" May says.

"Alright. Then I guess with that it's time to vote. Cynthia, you up first" Lance says.

Cynthia walks up to vote. She puts down Dawn's name.

"Sorry Dawn. I like you, but it's your time to go." Cynthia says.

Cynthia sits down. Then Aaron votes. After Aaron it's May. Followed by Misty, then Dawn. Once Dawn sits down Lance speaks up.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says. Then he walks off and tally's the votes. After a few minutes Lance returns.

"If anyone want's to play the hidden immunity idols, now would be the time to do so." Lance says. Everyone shakes their heads no.

"Alright. Once the votes are read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"May." Lance reads.

"Dawn." Lance reads. Dawn nods.

"May."

"Dawn. Two votes Dawn, two votes May, one vote left." Lance says.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our seventh jury member is… Dawn." Lance says as he shows the vote.

"Wha?" Jessie says from the jury.

Dawn picks up her torch and stuff and walks over to Lance. She drops the torch in the hole provide for the torch and looks at Lance.

"Dawn, the tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Dawn's flame.

Dawn looks back at the tribe and nods. Then she leaves.

"Welcome to the final four. You four only have a few days left. Let's see who can last. Grab your torches and head back to camp." Lance says.

Cynthia, Aaron, May, and Misty pick up their torches and leave Tribal Council. They walk away as the six jury members watch them in shock.

***After Show***

_Dawn: I'm surprised that I was voted out. I still want to know what was May's plan. But I guess I'll find out sooner or later. I'm actually surprised I made it to the top five. All I know is I tried by best and did well. I can't wait to be a jury member though and vote for a winner!_

**Votes:**

May: Misty, Dawn

Dawn, Cynthia, May, Aaron

_Next time on Survivor!_

Misty starts things up.

"What was your issue!? Now I'm completely screwed!"

Cynthia still thinks of her immunity idols.

"I know tonight is the last night I can use these. I should give them away to someone. Or maybe keep one."

Aaron gets serious.

"Its about time I take it to the max now."

May gets upset with Misty.

"She deserves to be the next one gone. I bet she's mad because I played a better game then her."


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time on Survivor!_

Cynthia got nervous about May's plan.

"Are you still going to pretend to sacrifice yourself?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes. I have to." May says.

"Don't worry. It's going to work." Aaron says.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes. I'm sure." May says.

"Ok." Cynthia says.

Dawn wins her first challenge.

"Aaron is out. Dawn wins reward!" Lance announces.

Cynthia wins immunity!

"Dawn is out! Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance says.

But during the immunity challenge. Cynthia fell asleep.

"Cynthia?" May says while looking at her confused.

Aaron starts to laugh. "Cynthia the challenge is over. Wake up!" Aaron shouts.

"Wha? Ahh!" Cynthia says. But she falls off right in the middle of her sentence and falls on the ground.

Aaron, May, Misty, and Cynthia are our final four? Who will be voted out tonight?!

**Day 33- Night**

Misty, May, Cynthia, and Aaron walk into the camp. They take out their torches and set their stuff down. May, Cynthia, and Aaron decide to call it a night and they lay down in the shelter. But Misty stays up a little longer and watches the fire die down.

_Misty in confessional: What happened?! May blind sided me and Dawn. And now Dawn is gone. I'm all alone. But I can still win this! I know I can._

Misty eventually gets tired and crawls in the shelter and falls asleep.

**Day 34**

Cynthia is the first one up. She just walks along the beach while the sun rises. Cynthia takes in this quiet and thinks about her spot in the game.

_Cynthia in confessional: I know that I'm at least in the final three. Because Misty has to go. I wonder if Aaron would like to do a final two alliance. Because more I think of it. Our plan to break up Misty's alliance was May's plan and if she makes it to the final she would look the best. So I want it to be me and Aaron in the finale. I think it would be a good run between us. I'll talk to Aaron._

Cynthia walks back into camp and see's Aaron walk away from the tree mail path. Cynthia pulls him to the side and they start to talk.

"Want to be in a final two alliance?" Cynthia asks.

"Well yeah. Of course. What about May?" Aaron asks.

"I thought it would be better for us to make it to the final two because the plan to break Misty's alliance was May's idea and if she makes it to the finale it would make her look like the best choice to be the winner. So I was thinking first Misty, then her. Then the finale is all us." Cynthia explains.

"Ok. I like that. But what about your immunity idols? You going to plan one next Tribal Council? Because I think it is the last one to play them." Aaron asks.

"I don't think so." Cynthia says.

"Ok. That's good." Aaron says.

"Ok. Mine as well cook some rice for breakfast." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we aren't tired of rice or beans yet." Aaron jokes.

"Yeah." Cynthia says.

Cynthia and Aaron walk back into camp and see that May and Misty are cooking. So they wait till they are done. When everyone starts to eat May tries to talk up a conversation.

"So, I can't believe its us four in the final four." May says.

"I guess so." Misty says.

"I think we all are doing well." Aaron says.

"Yeah." Misty says.

_Misty in confessional: What the heck? Talk to me like nothing is wrong? You are a traitor May!_

"I'm going for a walk." May says. She gets up and leaves the camp.

"I'm going for a swim." Misty says. Then she gets up and follows May.

When both of the girls disappear out of sight. Cynthia faces Aaron.

"I think Misty is going to question May." Cynthia says.

Aaron finishes his mouth full of rice. "Yeah. I think so too." Aaron says.

Misty catches up to May. Misty runs in front of her and stops. Misty faces May. May knows that this isn't going to be good.

"What was your issue!? Now I'm completely screwed!" Misty starts.

"What? Are you mad because I played a better game than you?" May asks.

"No. You just completely screwed me. Now I have to win the next immunity to last." Misty says.

"Not my problem." May says.

"Yes it is. It's your fault!" Misty shouts.

"Yeah, it is. But its how you play Survivor. After all you did cut down Agatha and Jessie. So I have no sorrow for you." May says. Then she walks away and heads back to camp.

_May in confessional: She deserves to be the next one gone. I bet she's mad because I played a better game then her._

_Misty in confessional: I can't believe that I'm in a corner. I have to win immunity. I just gotta wonder how I'm going to win with Cynthia and Aaron. _

Misty goes for a swim to cool herself down while May walks back into camp. Cynthia and Aaron can see that May looks mad. Cynthia walks up to May.

"She talked to you. Didn't she?" Cynthia questions.

"Yeah. She isn't very happy right now." May says.

"But it's the way of Survivor." Aaron says.

"I know." May says.

"Lets just cool down and relax until tomorrow. I gotta feeling that tomorrow will be a better day." Cynthia says.

"Yeah." May says.

For the rest of the day everyone just relaxes and tries to break the tension. After awhile Misty walks back into camp. Misty mostly lays in the shelter while Aaron climbs some trees to keep himself entertained. Cynthia relaxes in the water and May just walks around in the shore. When night creeps up on them Cynthia cooks the usual rice and beans. Then after a little bit they all lay down and fall asleep.

**Day 35**

Aaron wakes up and checks tree mail. He see's that they have a reward challenge to go to. He walks back into camp and see's that Misty, May, and Cynthia are getting ready.

"How did you guys know?" Aaron asks.

"It's our final reward challenge. We kinda figured that out when we realize it's just us four." Misty says.

"Yeah. Lets get going." May says.

Everyone finishes getting ready and they leave for their final reward challenge.

_Reward Challenge_

The final four walk into their final reward challenge. When they walk in they see Lance standing there grinning. When they stand on their orange mat they see one big post behind Lance. It has eight logs sticking out of the group in different spots with different heights on each spot around the biggest log. The four look at the challenge then look at Lance.

"Alright. Welcome to your final reward challenge." Lance says.

"Yay!" Cynthia cheers.

"Ok. All you have to do is use one arm to lean on against the big post and put your two feet on two of the spots provided for them. You just sit there and try to last. Last one standing wins reward. You wanna know what your playing for?" Lance asks.

"Yeah." May answers.

"You and another person will win a trip to go to an ice cream parlor to have some ice cream. Is it worth playing for?" Lance asks.

"Yes!" Aaron says with excitement.

"Alright. Lets get ready." Lance says. Everyone picks a spot. Then they all get in their comfortable positions.

"Alright and the challenge starts now." Lance says.

Everyone balances on the post and gets into position. They all sit there in silence and try to keep calm and focus. Soon before they know it four hours pass by.

"Four hours have pass by and no one is making a noise or a movement." Lance says.

"This isn't worth it." Misty says. Then she jumps down.

"Misty is out." Lance says.

Then May and Cynthia jump off.

"May and Cynthia are out. Aaron wins reward." Lance says.

Aaron straightens up and jumps down from his spot. He looks at Cynthia and May in confusion.

"Why did you guys quit?" Aaron asks.

"I didn't want the ice cream." May says.

"I got too bored to last long. Now if was an immunity challenge. It would be a different story." Cynthia says.

"Oh. Ok." Aaron says.

Everyone stands on the mat. Except Aaron stands next to Lance.

"Alright. Lance pick your person." Lance says.

"Cynthia." Aaron says.

"Thanks Aaron!" Cynthia thanks as she stands next to Aaron.

"Misty, May. I have nothing for you. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Misty and May leave for camp while Aaron and Cynthia head for the ice cream parlor.

When Cynthia and Aaron make it to the ice cream parlor they sit down and look at the choices. Cynthia gets the classical two scoop chocolate ice cream on a cone while Aaron orders a hot fudge sundae. When they get their ice cream they start a conversation.

"Here's to the final two!" Aaron toasts.

"Yup." Cynthia toasts with Aaron.

They start in on their ice cream.

"I know this is nice, but we should watch how much we eat because we do have an immunity challenge tomorrow." Cynthia says.

"Yeah. If I'm going to be honest with you here. I have been holding back lately." Aaron says.

_Aaron in confessional: It's about time I take it to the max now._

"Yeah. I think it's time we went to the max." Cynthia says.

"Yeah." Aaron agrees.

They both finish their ice cream. Soon they head back to camp when they see that the sun is starting to set.

Misty and May walk into the camp. They start to cook some rice and beans. Once they finish cooking they eat their meal in silence. Once they finish eating Misty goes for a swim and May sits back in the shelter.

_May in confessional: I kinda feel sorry for Misty. She is in a corner. But what can you do? It's just the way Survivor is. I bet she is just saving up her energy for tomorrow's immunity. Honestly I don't see her winning it but anything can happen._

It's not long before the sun starts to fall out of the sky. Right before it gets to dark Cynthia and Aaron walk into camp. Everyone just calls it a night and fall asleep resting up for probably the most important immunity challenge left.

**Day 36**

Cynthia is the first one up. She decides to wake everyone up knowing that there will be an immunity challenge. She checks the tree mail and right away she knows that she was right about having an immunity challenge. She reads the slip and it says that they have an immunity challenge. So she walks back into camp.

"Guess what? We have an immunity challenge to go to!" Cynthia announces.

"Let's go then. We mine as well get I done and over with." Misty says.

Everyone gets ready and they head out for their immunity challenge.

_Immunity Challenge_

The four walk into their immunity challenge area. When they do they see four tables with spin tabs on it. Then they see right in the center is a huge net that makes an indent. Then they see four different obstacles. One is swings, the other is three ropes. One in the low center and the two around shoulder length up side to side. The third is a tube that goes up and down. The fourth is platforms that have a good distance apart from each other. Once the four Topaz tribe members look at the challenge they stand on their mat and look at Lance.

"Alright. Cynthia I'll take immunity." Lance says as he walks over to Cynthia.

Cynthia hands immunity to him. She takes her spot back on the mat and Lance puts the immunity necklace on its post.

"Immunity is back up for grabs." Lance says.

"For today's immunity you have to run through four courses to collect four bags. The bags are tied up to a post so you have to untie them. For every bag you have you drop it off at your table and go for another. You have to go on the net to enter the next part of the course. If you fall off on any of the courses you have to start over. Once you have your four bags you start on a really complex eight piece puzzle. First puzzle to have it done wins immunity. Also, you have to start at the table." Lance says.

"Alright. Lets go!" May says with excitement.

"Ok. For your color you will wear head bands. May, your green, Misty, your blue, Aaron, your red. Last is Cynthia, your yellow." Lance says as he hands out head bands.

"Its so big I feel like a ninja." Cynthia comments.

"Alright. Lets get ready." Lance says. Everyone finds their table.

"Alright, survivors ready? GO!" Lance says.

Cynthia and Aaron tackle the hard part which is the tube course. Cynthia beats Aaron. Then Aaron is right behind her. May goes for the platforms with distance part. Misty goes for the three ropes course. At the courses Cynthia and Aaron have no trouble going through the tubes. May falls off and starts all over. Misty takes her time on her course but once she gets there she starts to untie her bag. After a good minute May gets to her first bag. But once May gets her bag Aaron and Cynthia leave their first course with their first bag. Aaron is ahead of Cynthia. They both jump on the net and get to their table and drop their first bag.

"Aaron and Cynthia have their first bag!" Lance announces.

Cynthia goes for the swings while Aaron goes for the ropes. Cynthia flies through the swings and starts to untie her second bag. May finishes her first course and drops her bag on her table.

"May has her first bag." Lance says. Then May goes for the tubes.

Aaron meets Misty in the middle of the course.

"Move." Misty says.

"Nope." Aaron says.

They both stand there. Then Misty pushes Aaron off. Aaron gets up and starts over. Misty jumps off the net and throws her bag on the table. But once she does that Cynthia gets her second bag on the table too.

"Misty has her first bag while Cynthia has her second." Lance announces.

Misty goes for the tubes. When she gets past them she see's May struggle with her knots. Misty ignores her and starts on her knots. Aaron passes through the rope course and gets his second bag. Cynthia goes for the platforms part and struggles a little but learns to leap from plat form to platform. Next thing anyone knows Aaron drops his second bag and goes to the platform course.

"Aaron has his second bag." Lance says.

Aaron soon catches up to Cynthia and they both work on their knots. Cynthia finishes her first and hopes from platform to platform. But Aaron is not far behind her. Once Cynthia is on the dash with her third bag she see's May and Misty drop off their second bag.

"Misty and May have their second bag!" Lance says.

Then Cynthia drops her third bag with Aaron right behind her.

"Cynthia and Aaron have their third bag." Lance says.

Cynthia goes for the ropes with May while Aaron goes for the swings. Misty decides to go with the platform part. Cynthia, May, and Aaron dash through their courses while Misty jumps from platform to platform a little slower than everyone else. Soon Misty gets there and everyone is working on their knots. Cynthia and May are the first one's done and they head back. Soon Aaron follows behind then Misty. Surprisingly everyone leaves their course on the same time. They all reach their tables at the same time.

"Cynthia and Aaron have their four bags. They can start working on their puzzles. May and Misty have one bag to go." Lance announces.

Misty and May work on their last part of the course. While Aaron and Cynthia work on their puzzle. It's not long before Misty and May join in the puzzle.

"We are neck and neck." Lance says.

Cynthia finally figures out the puzzle. She spins the spinners and they meet a pattern. Then she opens up her bags and matches each piece with the spinners. She fits her first and second one in. right behind her is Aaron and Misty and May. They figure out their first piece.

"Everyone has one piece but Cynthia has her second." Lance says.

Cynthia fits her third and fourth one. Everyone else struggles with their second piece.

"Cynthia has her third, fourth, and now fifth piece. She only has three more to go. Pick up the pace guys!" Lance says.

May stops to watch Cynthia. Misty fits her second and third while Aaron fits his second. Cynthia fits her sixth piece in.

"Misty has her second and third while Aaron has his second and Cynthia has her sixth piece." Lance says.

Aaron stops and watches Cynthia with May. Misty fits her fourth and fifth. But Cynthia fits her seventh and eighth.

"Lance!" Cynthia calls for Lance.

Lance looks at her puzzle. He see's that it all fits.

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance announces.

Misty finally gives on her puzzle. Misty takes off her headband while everyone else keeps theirs on.

"Cynthia here's immunity." Lance says as he hands the immunity necklace to Cynthia. Cynthia puts it on.

"Alright. Cynthia is guaranteed a final three spot. Misty, May, and Aaron, your fair game. Head back to camp I'll see you guys later." Lance says.

Everyone heads back to camp with Cynthia leading the group to camp with the immunity necklace around her neck.

When everyone gets back at camp they get their stuff ready early. Cynthia on the other hand doesn't get ready because she knows she's safe. But all Cynthia can think about is her immunity idols.

_Cynthia in confessional: I know tonight is the last night I can use these. I should give them away to someone. Or maybe keep one._

Cynthia meets up with Aaron to ask him what she should do with the immunity idols.

"What should I do?" Cynthia asks.

"Can you use one on me just in case some weird thing happens?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah. Of course. What about May?" Cynthia asks.

"It's just us two in the finale remember?" Aaron asks.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Cynthia says.

"Lets get going. It's about time." Aaron says.

Cynthia agrees and she grabs both her immunity idols and puts them in her pocket and everyone grabs their torches and heads out to their Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The four Topaz tribe members walk into Tribal Council. They light up their torch and set it next to them and take a seat on one of the four seats for them. They all look at Lance.

"Let's bring in the jury." Lance says.

The jury members walk in. "Gary, Wattson, Morty, Jasmine, Jessie, Agatha, and Dawn. Dawn was voted out at last Tribal Council." Lance says. Everyone looks at Dawn. She is wearing a light blue dress. She smiles at the Topaz tribe and waves. Then she focuses her attention at Lance and sits down at her spot.

"Alright. May, how does it feel to make it this far?" Lance asks.

"It feels great. And I feel that I am going to make it to the final three." May says.

"How do you feel Aaron? You seem calm tonight." Lance asks.

"I feel great. I'm just glad I'm in the top four." Aaron answers.

"Misty, how do you feel about coming so close to winning immunity but losing it at the last second to Cynthia?" Lance asks Misty.

"It sucks. I thought I had it but I guess Cynthia is really good at puzzles." Misty says.

"Cynthia, immunity again. Lucky? Or what?" Lance asks.

"I think that this was a good challenge for me and I just excelled at it more than some people." Cynthia says as she chooses her words carefully.

"Alright. I guess it is time to vote. Misty, you up first." Lance says.

Misty gets up and walks over to the vase where she votes. She writes down a name and then she sits down. Then Cynthia votes. Followed by May, then Aaron. Once Aaron sits down. Lance speaks up.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says. Lance leaves to go tally the votes. Once he is done counting the votes he returns with the vase.

"This is the last night to play a immunity idol. Anyone would like to do so?" Lance asks.

"I would like to for Aaron." Cynthia says. She gets up and reaches in her pocket and hands one of her immunity idols to Lance. The whole jury except Jasmine and Misty look at Cynthia with shock. They all are so surprised Cynthia had them all along.

"Alright, votes against Aaron don't count. But other than that May, Misty, your fair game. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"Aaron. But this vote doesn't count." Lance says.

"Misty." Lance says. Misty reaches for her stuff.

"Misty."

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our eighth jury member is Misty." Lance says as he shows the vote with Misty's name on it. The vote has a sad face on it.

Misty gets up and grabs her stuff and torch. She walks over and puts her torch in the spot provided for it. She takes one last glance at the Topaz tribe and looks at Lance.

"Misty, the tribe has spoken." Lance says as he takes out Misty's torch flame.

Misty takes a deep breath and leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Aaron, May, and Cynthia. You the final three. But only three days left and only two can go on. Who is the two going to be? That's the real question now. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Cynthia, May, and Aaron pick up their torches and stuff and leave for their camp. The jury watches them leave. Wishing that it was them who were in the final three.

***After Show***

_Misty: Well, the negative side is I didn't get to the finale. But at least I made it in the top four and 36 days in. So I did good. I did get farther than most people. But I know that Cynthia is running the show. So good for her. I also wish Aaron and May the best of luck. Because with Cynthia still there, their going to need some luck._

**Votes:**

Aaron*: Misty

Misty: Aaron, Cynthia, May

*= Immunity idol

_Next time on Survivor!_

Cynthia and Aaron make sure it's them in the final two.

"We still in the alliance?" Aaron asks.

"Of course. May is too much as a threat." Cynthia says.

May tires to persuade Cynthia in a final two alliance.

"It's time we get rid of Aaron. We would make a great final two alliance." May says.

"I think so. I'm on your side." Cynthia says.

May also tries to persuade Aaron in a final two alliance to try to make her the power house in the game.

"What do you say Aaron?" May asks.

"Sure. I guess so." Aaron says.


	13. Chapter 13

_Last time on Survivor!_

Misty got upset with May.

"What was your issue!? Now I'm completely screwed!" Misty starts.

"What? Are you mad because I played a better game than you?" May asks.

"No. You just completely screwed me. Now I have to win the next immunity to last." Misty says.

"Not my problem." May says.

"Yes it is. It's your fault!" Misty shouts.

"Yeah, it is. But its how you play Survivor. After all you did cut down Agatha and Jessie. So I have no sorrow for you." May says. Then she walks away and heads back to camp.

Aaron wins the reward challenge.

"May and Cynthia are out. Aaron wins reward." Lance says.

At immunity. Misty was close but Cynthia wins.

"Misty has her second and third while Aaron has his second and Cynthia has her sixth piece." Lance says.

Aaron stops and watches Cynthia with May. Misty fits her fourth and fifth. But Cynthia fits her seventh and eighth.

"Lance!" Cynthia calls for Lance.

Lance looks at her puzzle. He see's that it all fits.

"Cynthia wins immunity!" Lance announces.

May, Cynthia, and Aaron are the final three! Who will make it to the finale?!

**Day 36- Night**

The final three walk into camp and take out their own torches. They surround the fire.

"Finale three!" Aaron cheers.

"Yay!" May cheers.

"We did it!" Cynthia cries out.

The three have their moment of happiness. Then they all get tired and decide to call it a night and fall asleep.

**Day 37**

When morning rises everyone wakes up around the same time.

"May, Aaron? Can you guys please check tree mail so I can start on our breakfast?" Cynthia asks.

"Sure." Aaron says.

"Lets go." May says.

May and Aaron leave Cynthia to go check tree mail. They both check tree mail and find nothing. When they head back May stops Aaron.

"I think that we should get rid of Cynthia next. She is to much as a leader." May says.

"But why?" Aaron asks.

"Because she is kinda the leader. She won the most challenges and she also had hidden immunity idols she hid from most of the people." May says.

"Well…." Aaron starts.

"What do you say Aaron?" May asks.

"Sure. I guess so." Aaron says.

"Ok. Deal. So lets try out best to win next immunity." May says.

"Ok." Aaron says.

Aaron and May head back to camp.

_Aaron in confessional: There is no way I'm siding with May. She is too likeable of a person and she had the biggest plan this season has had. Sorry May. But no. But that doesn't mean I can't pretend to be on your side._

Aaron and May walk back into camp to see Cynthia is finish cooking. They all start to dig into their meal.

"I can't wait to eat real food." May says.

"Yeah. Me too." Cynthia says.

"Good thing we only have two days left." Aaron says.

Every finishes up their food. Aaron gets bored and says he wants to go for a climb so he leaves May and Cynthia alone. May makes her move.

"It's time we get rid of Aaron. We would make a great final two alliance." May says.

"I think so. I'm on your side." Cynthia says.

"Really?" May asks.

"Why not? He is strong in challenges and he has a good personality. Not to mention he wiggled his way this far." Cynthia says.

"Ok. I guess we are good to go." May says as she gets up and leaves to go for a walk.

_Cynthia in confessional: Well I guess May thinks that I am in a final two alliance with her. Ha! Not going to happen. I guess I to make her think that she has control._

_May in confessional: I got a final two alliance with Cynthia, and another one with Aaron. So I really don't have to win immunity because either on will take me into the finale with them. Hopefully Aaron though. But whatever. I'm in the finale!_

Cynthia gets up and she looks for Aaron. She finds Aaron walking back to camp in the pathway to tree mail. Cynthia stops him.

"Hey." Cynthia says.

"Hey." Aaron says.

"What's up? You look a little confused." Cynthia asks.

"We still in the alliance?" Aaron asks.

"Of course. May is too much as a threat." Cynthia says.

"Good, because she thinks I'm in a final two alliance with her." Aaron says.

"What? Really? She thinks that with me too." Cynthia says.

"Oh. This is interesting. She must think that with an alliance with both of us will do her good because if one of us win final immunity she thinks that she would go into the finale with whoever won immunity and win." Aaron says.

"Of course. She has to go. We just have to be in the finale together." Cynthia says.

_Aaron in confessional: I can't believe this. May actually thought up a plan that made sense yet so dumb. Good thing me and Cynthia talked. Because I think both of us would have been in trouble._

_Cynthia in confessional: May is more sneaky than I thought. She has to go. Her plan to get herself in the finale was simple yet smart. I guess she's more dangerous than I thought. I'm sorry May, but if I'm going to knock you down._

Soon the rest of the day passes peacefully. Soon it gets dark and eventually everyone falls sleep in the shelter. Knowing that for someone it's their last night sleeping in the shelter.

**Day 38**

May wakes up feeling like she is on top of the world. She decides to go check tree mail. She see's that they have a final immunity to go to.

_May in confessional: Now my plan falls into place. I hope it works out._

May walks back into camp seeing that Cynthia and Aaron are up.

"Guess what?" May asks.

"Immunity challenge?" Cynthia asks as she puts on the necklace.

"Yup. Mine as well get going. I want to get this done and over with." May says.

Everyone gets ready and they head off for their final immunity challenge.

_Immunity Challenge_

The final three survivors walk into their final challenge. They see their on top of a hill. They walk into a small circle and see three tables with a box on it. On the box are handles. In between the handles are tubes that are cut in half and there is a small metal ball in the tubes. Everyone steps in the center and looks at Lance.

"Cynthia. I think you know the drill." Lance says.

Cynthia takes off the immunity necklace and hands it to Lance. Lance puts it on the post provided for it.

"Immunity is back up for grabs for the final time." Lance says.

"For this challenge. You have to use the handles to hold up a tube that was cut in half with a metal ball in it. After every fifteen minutes we add more pieces to it on each side. It should get harder when you add more pieces. When you drop your ball your out. Last one standing wins the most important time to win immunity." Lance says.

"You guys ready?" Lance asks.

"I guess so." Cynthia says.

"Yeah." Aaron says.

"Lets do this." May says.

"Ok. Lets draw for spots." Lance says. Everyone picks a spot. Cynthia is blue, May is orange, and Aaron is red. They get set up and they start off.

"This challenge has officially began." Lance says.

Everyone keeps calm and they watch their ball. Soon before they know it fifteen minutes have passed by and they have to add more length. They do so and they keep going. They go through two add on lengths and everyone is still going strong.

"Ok. Another fifteen minutes has passed on. You can add more length." Lance says.

They all add length. Then they start off again. Within five minutes with the length everyone starts to shake. Then out of no where May drops her ball.

"May is out." Lance says.

_May in confessional: I'm not worried. I'm still in the finale._

After another fifteen minutes. Cynthia and Aaron start to shake more. Then Aaron just gives up and he drops his.

"Cynthia wins immunity again!" Lance says.

Cynthia drops all of her lengths and handles and stretches. Then Lance awards her the final immunity.

"Good job Cynthia. You have a gareunteed spot for the finale! But for Aaron and May, their fair game. Everyone head back to camp. I'll see you tonight." Lance says.

Everyone leaves their immunity challenge. Aaron leads the group with May in the middle with Cynthia at the end with the immunity necklace around her neck yet again.

When everyone gets back to camp. Cynthia relaxes in the shelter while Aaron and May get their stuff. After everyone's stuff is around Cynthia cooks everyone their meal. she realizes that they are now out of rice and beans.

"We are now out of food." Cynthia says.

"This sucks." May says.

"Don't worry. We only have tomorrow." Aaron says.

"Yeah." Cynthia says.

Everyone finishes up the food. Then they all relax for tonight's Tribal Council.

_May in confessional: I think that Cynthia and I are going to be great as a final two._

_Aaron in confessional: I hope Cynthia picks me in the final two. Because I don't want to get this far just to lose._

_Cynthia in confessional: I hope that May doesn't take this personally. _

It starts to get dark. Cynthia, Aaron, and May get their torches and they leave for their Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The final three Topaz tribe members walk into Tribal Council. They light up their torches for the final time and they sit down at a spot. They all face Lance.

"Let's bring in the jury." Lance says.

"Gary, Wattson, Morty, Jasmine, Jessie, Agatha, Dawn, and Misty. Misty was voted out at last Tribal Council." Lance says. Everyone faces Misty. She is wearing a blue shirt and blue jean shorts with blue tennis shoes. She sits down and faces Lance.

"Alright. Cynthia won immunity again. How does that make you feel Cynthia?" Lance asks.

"I feel confident. I know I practically get to decide who goes to the finale with me." Cynthia says.

"Do you feel it's going to be you May?" Lance asks.

"Yeah. I feel it is." May says.

"Would you disagree Aaron?" Lance asks.

"Yes. I would. I feel I would be a better person to take to the finale." Aaron says.

"Cynthia, do you know who your going to take?" Lance asks.

"Yes. I hope that who I don't choose doesn't take it personal." Cynthia answers.

"Alright. With that, it's time to vote. Aaron your up." Lance says.

Aaron votes. Then May. Then Cynthia. Cynthia takes an extra minute to decide. She puts down a name then she walks back to her spot and sits down.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says.

Cynthia looks down while Aaron and May watch Lance. Lance counts the votes then returns to his spot with the votes.

"Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final and the person will be asked to leave Tribal Council area. I'll read the votes." Lance says.

"May." Lance reads. May nods.

"Aaron." Aaron nodes.

"Last person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our final jury member is…. May." Lance says as he reads the vote.

May looks up in disappointment. Then she grabs her torch and puts it in the hole provided for it right in front of Lance.

"May, the tribe has spoken." Lance says. Then he takes out May's flame.

"Good bye guys." May says. Then she leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Congratulations! Cynthia, Aaron. You guys are our survivors in the finale! All you have left is one more day. I will see you here tomorrow at the same time. Head back to camp." Lance says.

Aaron and Cynthia pick up their torches and leave the Tribal Council area. While leaving the jury stands up and watches them leave in respect for them making it to the finale which is something non of them could every do.

***After Show***

_May: Well. I guess I got blindsided. Oh well. At least I was very close. I made it to the final three and I had 38 days in. So I got very close. I'm glad that I had fun and got to enjoy this experience. I can't wait to vote for a winner and maybe one day I can return as a returning player in the future._

**Votes:**

May: Aaron, Cynthia

Aaron: May

_Next time on Survivor_

It's the finale everyone has been waiting for!


	14. Chapter 14

_Last time on Survivor!_

May, Cynthia, and Aaron were the final three.

May thought she tricked her way into the finale.

_May in confessional: I got a final two alliance with Cynthia, and another one with Aaron. So I really don't have to win immunity because either on will take me into the finale with them. Hopefully Aaron though. But whatever. I'm in the finale!_

Cynthia won the final immunity challenge.

"Cynthia wins immunity again!" Lance says.

At Tribal Council. May was voted out.

"Last person voted out of Survivor Cinnabar Island and our final jury member is…. May." Lance says as he reads the vote.

May looks up in disappointment. Then she grabs her torch and puts it in the hole provided for it right in front of Lance.

"May, the tribe has spoken." Lance says. Then he takes out May's flame.

The finale between Aaron and Cynthia! Who will be crowned winner of Survivor Cinnabar Island?!

**Day 38- Night**

Cynthia and Aaron walk into camp with their torches. They both take out the flame in their torches. They both look at each other. Then they both start dancing.

_Cynthia in confessional: I'm in the finale in Survivor!_

_Aaron in confessional: I can't believe I'm in the finale! Most people don't' even get close to the finale! _

After they both get done dancing around they get tired and they fall asleep.

**Day 39**

Cynthia and Aaron wake up in the middle of the day. They check tree mail. When they get there they see everything for a good breakfast. Pancake mix, bacon, bread, jelly, and even smoothies.

"Bacon!" Aaron cheers.

"I haven't had a smoothie in so long!" Cynthia exclaims.

They both bring the food to camp and cooked the pancakes and bacon.

"Is the bacon good?" Cynthia asks Aaron.

Aaron eats his tenth piece. "Yes. All of this is good." Aaron says. Then he starts in on his pancakes.

Cynthia and Aaron eat as much as they can. Soon they get full and they relax in the shelter. Soon they get tired and take a nap. When they wake up they see that the sun is starting to set.

"We overslept!" Cynthia says.

They both grab all of their stuff. While going through stuff Cynthia see's a piece of tree mail in the food. She reads it and faces Aaron.

"We get to burn the stuff." Cynthia says.

Aaron and Cynthia destroy and burn their shelter. As they say good bye and they head to their final Tribal Council.

**Final Tribal Council**

Cynthia and Aaron walk into their final Tribal Council. They are about to light up their torch but Lance tells them to put everything aside and to take a seat. Aaron and Cynthia do as they are told and take a seat. Cynthia is on the jury's right while Aaron is on the left. Once they both sit down they face Lance.

"Well here we are at our final Tribal Council. Congratulations Aaron, and Cynthia. Now, lets bring in our jury." Lance says.

The jury walks. While sitting down Lance names off the jury members for the final time. "Gary, Wattson, Morty, Jasmine, Jessie, Agatha, Dawn, Misty, and May. May was voted out at last Tribal Council." Lance says.

May waves at Cynthia and Aaron and takes a seat. May is wearing a nice red short sleeve shirt and black shorts with red and black flip flops. After she sits down she faces Lance knowing it's time to get serious.

"Ok. Welcome to the final Tribal Council jury. Where Cynthia and Aaron are our finalists. Aaron and Cynthia have to give you, the jury, a speech on why they think they deserve title Sole Survivor. Then you, the jury, get to ask questions. After the questions the jury votes on the winner." Lance explains.

"Aaron, you start off." Lance says.

Aaron stands up and takes a deep breath. Cynthia smiles and claps for him quietly. Aaron faces the jury. "Hello there. Personally, I feel that I deserve to win Survivor over Cynthia. First of all I was someone who won a lot of challenge. It was a reward or a immunity I sometimes won the challenge. And I didn't win I was close. I also manage to keep myself close in alliances to make myself get to the finale. So overall, I feel like I deserve the title Sole Survivor for play a cool, calm game without going out of character once." Aaron smiles then takes his seat.

"Cynthia, your up." Lance says.

Cynthia stands up and faces the jury. While doing so Aaron does the same Cynthia did and claps silently. Cynthia takes a slow deep breath and looks at the jury.

"Hello. First I'm sorry you guys couldn't be in the finale. Second of all I feel I deserve title Sole Survivor because the saying of Survivor is outwit, outplay, outlast. Personally I feel I have the best out of the three qualities. I outwit because when I came to puzzles I was pretty much always the first one done and with the question challenges I pretty much knew all the answers. For the outplay I won the majority of the immunity challenges so I feel I excel on that category. For outlast I'm obviously in the finale so that's why I feel I qualify in that category. Thank you for your time." Cynthia says. Then she sits down.

"Alright. You head their speeches. Now it's time to ask questions. May, your up." Lance says.

May gets up and stands in front of Cynthia and Aaron.

"First, congratulations! Second, I only got a question for Cynthia. Cynthia, how many immunity idols do you truly had before you used one?" May asks.

"I had two." Cynthia answers truthfully.

May sits down. "Misty." Lance says. Misty gets up and faces the two finalists.

"Ok. Who was the one who made the decisions of what order to get ride of people?" Misty asks.

"That would be me. But sometimes it was both of us." Cynthia says.

"Ok." Misty says. Then she sits down.

"Dawn." Lance says.

Dawn gets up and faces the final two survivors.

"Whose idea was it have May betray me and Misty?" Dawn asks.

"May." Aaron says.

"Really?" Dawn asks.

"Yup." Cynthia says.

"Ok. Thank you." Dawn says. With that she sits down.

"Agatha." Lance says. Agatha gets up and faces the finalists.

"Give me one good reason why I should vote for you." Agatha says.

"Because I never had to change my character." Aaron says.

"Because I won so much challenges and was strategic." Cynthia says.

"Ok." Agatha says. Then she sits down.

"Jessie?" Lance says. Jessie gets up and stands next to Lance and faces everyone.

"Ok. Cynthia, Are you as innocent as you act?" Jessie asks.

"In Survivor. No. I'm not as innocent as I act." Cynthia says.

"Alright. Aaron, did you truly go all out at all?" Jessie asks.

"I did around the end challenges." Aaron says.

"Ok." Jessie says. Then she sits down.

Jasmine gets up. She takes her spot and faces Aaron first.

"Good job Aaron. I know that you deserve to be here. But why did you treat things so lightly?" Jasmine asks.

"I didn't. I just have a different way to deal with things." Aaron says.

"Ok." Jasmine heads back to her seat and sits down.

"Morty." Lance says. Morty gets up from his seat and stands where everyone else was standing.

"Aaron. Personally I feel you never tried your best. Cynthia, I think you act innocent but you have some evil in your head." Morty says. Then she sits down.

Next up is Wattson. He stands where Morty was standing.

"Ok. Aaron, I feel you aren't lying to us. So, when we merged, who was in your alliance?" Wattson asked.

"Me, Cynthia, Jasmine, Misty, Dawn, May, Agatha, and Jessie." Aaron answers.

"Ok. Because personally, you're the strongest player here." Wattson says. With that. Wattson sits down.

"Finally Gary." Lance says.

Gary get up in front of everyone and faces the jury, and the finalists.

"First of all. Good job guys. I just want to know what was your guy's strategy?" Gary asks.

"Mine was to me very likeable and wiggle my way in alliance to the finale and hope my personality and hard work would pay off." Aaron says.

"Mine was to try my best and to make a good alliance and always try to be in the majority of the alliances no matter what." Cynthia says.

"Ok. Thank you." Gary says. Then he sits down.

"Alright. Questions are gone. With that. It is time to vote for a winner. Now, for these votes, you want you name on the slips ok? Let's get started Gary, your up." Lance says.

Gary gets up again and votes. After he returns then Wattson votes. Then Morty, Jasmine, Jessie, Agatha, Dawn, and Misty. After Misty May votes. She takes a little longer than everyone else. When she votes she takes her spot and everyone faces Lance.

"I'll go tally the votes." Lance says. He leaves and tally the votes. He returns with the vase.

"Alright. I'll read the votes when we return in Ever Grand City in Hoenn. Thank you jury for a great season. And that you Cynthia and Aaron for a great game. I'll see you guys in Ever Grand City." Lance says.

Lance takes the vase and walks out of the Tribal Council area. Leaving the jury members and the finalists.

The camera's turn on in Ever Grand City in Hoenn. On the stage is a fire place with Aaron and Cynthia sitting next to it. Aaron is wearing a nice green shirt with a black tie and black dress pants and shoes. Cynthia is wearing a beautiful black and purple dress with purple heals. Her hair is all combed up and it goes down to her waist. The jury members are on a bench to the side facing the audience. Soon Lance walks in and sets the vase down with the votes.

The crowd goes wild. Everyone screams and hollers Cynthia and Aarons name.

"Alright guys calm down!" Lance says. Everyone calms down and they all face Lance.

"Ok. Let me read the votes." Lance says. Everyone cheers and they all quiet down as Lance takes the top off of the vase. Lance picks up a slip and opens it.

"Aaron." Lance says as he shows the vote with Aaron's name on it. The crowd cheers for a second and calms down. Lance picks up another vote and opens it.

"Cynthia." Lance says. The crowd goes wild as Lance shows the vote with her name on it. After a second the crows calms down again and Lance picks another vote and opens it.

"Cynthia." Lance says. The crowd repeats. "Two votes Cynthia. One vote Aaron." Lance announces as he grabs another vote. Lance opens the vote and reads it.

"Aaron." Lance says. The crowd cheers and quiets down. Lance reaches for another vote. He opens his vote and reads it.

"Cynthia." Everyone goes wild and then calms down again. Lance picks another vote.

"Cynthia." Lance says. Like usual the crowd goes wild for a second then calms down. Lance picks another vote and reads it.

"The winner of Survivor Cinnabar Island is Cynthia." Lance says as he shows the vote.

The crowd goes wild as Cynthia gets up and covers her eyes in shock. She hugs Aaron and Aaron hugs her back. Then she goes and hugs her family.

"There you have it. Cynthia is the Sole Survivor of Survivor Cinnabar Island!" Lance says.

Cynthia cheers and celebrates with her family as Lance hands Cynthia a giant check that says $1,000,000. Cynthia freaks out and starts to cry with joy. Everyone else who played the game appears and everyone cheers for Cynthia's victory.

***After Show***

_Aaron: I'm glad that I made it in the finale. I'm also glad that if I was to lose to someone it want it to be Cynthia. I'm just upset that I didn't win. But I guess I tried my best. At least I had a good run._

_Cynthia: I'm so surprised I won Survivor! Its sad that Aaron didn't win but I guess there is only winner. I can't believe it though! I guess hard work pays off!_

**Votes:**

Cynthia: Jasmine, Jessie, Agatha, May, Dawn, Misty, Gary

Aaron: Wattson, Morty

Here are the placing for this season of Survivor!

18th- Cassidy

17th - Whitney

16th- Steven

15th- Brock

14th- Flint

13th- Volkner

12th- Paul

11th- Gary

10th- Wattson

9th- Morty

8th- Jasmine

7th- Jessie

6th- Agatha

5th- Dawn

4th- Misty

3rd- May

2nd- Aaron

1st- Cynthia

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story! **


End file.
